Crazy
by FanKnight
Summary: AU. Mia moves to Vale, things get crazy and she finds her self the lead singer in a band, in love with her pizza boy, and one part of a legacy her mother died to protect her from. MudFlameWind COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

FanKnight: Well this is my first Golden Sun Fan Fiction in awhile, after the white knight thing I decided to take a different approach and thanks to one of my favorite singers I now have the inspiration for a complete plot! So here it goes!

Isaac: Fan Knight does NOT own Golden Sun!

Mia: Nor Does he own the following song later on in this story, or any of the songs unless other wise stated! ENJOY!

---

The City of Vale, a metro of Business, Music and Learning, a rusting and old volts wagon could be seen from the side walks of the city's suburbs as it seemed quiet out of place.

The driver of the car smiled as the volts wagon pulled into a drive way where a moving van was parked ahead.

"We're here." A strong voice said softly to young teen girl. The girl in turn nodded, a frown upon her soft cherry colors lips. Azure eyes wavered through the dusted and worn glass of the car.

"I know you didn't want to move Mia….but it's for the best." The male voice sounded again, the girl, Mia, just nodded removing her self from the car, she clutching her dark blue pack tightly, her only possessions inside it safely.

"Why here Dad? Why mom's city?" She asked softly to her self, having gotten her father's answer several times before. The young woman of sixteen walked through the empty house she would stay for as long as she needed. It was a large house, oak floors that would shine once cleaned; it brought back memories of her old house and life.

She sat upon the stairs, starring into the blue skies as the moving men carried their furniture into the new house, her father supervising as he was well into his retirement years.

Her light blue hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, her attire much casual as it only consisted of a shirt and jean shorts, the shirt reading 'Music the breath of life'. It was one of the gifts she'd gotten before she had left her old life.

Her eyes flickered as something or rather some one caught her eye, a boy no older if not a year older then her self strolled by. His golden blonde hair spiking in every which way she seemed to be mesmerized as she found him almost god like. He seemed so perfect, his face strong but gentle, his eyes were the color of the sky a dark blue that she found oh so attractive.

"See you've found Isaac." A female voice said softly. Mia's gaze was broken as she looked up to find a girl about her age smiling down at her. Her dark red hair and cinnamon colored eyes seemed to bring warmth to Mia's very soul.

"O-oh I…I…" Mia began, her face flushed as the girl laughed sweetly. "It's ok, everyone ogles him. I'm Jenna by the way, I live just next door." She said smiling still.

Mia too smiled, as she glanced at Isaac's slowly retreating figure. "He lives two houses down." Jenna said, breaking Mia's thoughts, her own question answered before even asked.

Mia gave a nervous smile before giving a long sigh, she knew such a boy would never find some one like her attractive. "He's taken isn't he?" She murmured lightly, Jenna just smiled still.

"Yes, by his work." Mia gave a hopeful smile and held out her hand. "My names Mia, It's nice to meet you Jenna." Jenna grinned before taking the other girls hand. "You like music?" She asked referring to the bluenette's shirt.

"I love music…I sing a little but I'm not very good…" She said blushing a little before rubbing the back of her neck. "You SING!" Jenna shouted, her face that of a child who'd just gotten the best birthday gift of all. "You just HAVE to join my band!" The red head shouted, grabbing Mia's wrist before dragging her away.

Mia in slight shock could only shout to her father as she left the house, "I'm going out!" She never heard her father answer ok, before she was shown a garage. Jenna grinned almost evilly as three other girls sat in the garage. "Girls, I found us a Vocal!"

The three girls blinked, just starring at Jenna for a second before inspecting Mia like she was a piece of meat.

"I don't know Jenna…she doesn't look like a rock singer to me." A short blonde girl said as she rose from her seat behind a drum set. Her lavender eyes eyed Mia up and down as she circled her. "She isn't really dressed for the part either…" She murmured as she thought.

The remaining two females nodded looking Mia up and down as well.

Jenna merely rolled her eyes and smiled at Mia, "Mia, I'd like you to meet, Sheba our drummer." Jenna said as she gestured to the blonde drummer. Sheba just glanced at Mia, still not sure she would fit in. "Feizhi our Bass player." The purple haired girl just blinked and then looked at Jenna in slight confusion. "And finally our manager, and my brother girl friend Hama." The older female just raised an eyebrow at the two girl and waited for what would come next.

"Hello…it's…nice to meet you all." Mia said in a soft quiet voice. She was shy, her face red as each of the girls eyed Mia carefully. Mia kept her eyes firmly set on the ground.

Jenna smiled before clearing her throat to break the silence. "Ok then! Time to give Mia the test!" Jenna said grinning at Mia who was now blinking in confusion. "Jenna…wait I don't even know if I…" Jenna just grinned at Mia before handing her a sheet of paper, there lay a line of music and a line of lyric, it seemed simple enough. "Oh…alright…I'll give it a try…" She said reading over the one line, she paid close attention to the key signature, and the mood she had to set. With a deep breath she looked at each of them as Jenna picked up her guitar smirking now.

Hand shaking, she slowly took the microphone Hama gave to her, smiling nervously as Hama smiled back. Gulping and taking a deep breath she nodded to Jenna who nodded to her band.

Jenna began by playing a few notes, Feizhi coming in with a strong cord as Sheba came in quietly at first then set the beat and tempo, Mia licked her lips before shutting her eyes, she could hear the music in her head now, see the notes float about and then opening her eyes she found that Hama had switched the papers to find the full song in her hands. Heart racing her que came quickly, and with it her voice broke through the rock band like a gun shot.

"_People_ _like to shake you up and put you down_." Her voice carried, it seemed almost angelic at first until she put some attitude into it, her body beginning to move to the beat, her hands clutching the microphone now she held the paper tightly as she continued, Jenna's parents coming out to see who was singing with such a spirit.

" _Run you all around, drive you crazy…"_

_  
"Like to steal the roses right out of your bed, Get inside your head, drive you crazy"_

_  
"Never really knew what love could be, yeh, yeh, yeh"_

_  
"Never really thought about you and me, yeh, yeh, YEH"_

"_**Crazy** ….. I really wanna go **crazy! **Feel like I'm gonna go **crazy"**_

"_**oh uh oh." **_

_  
"**Crazy**….. I really wanna go crazy Feel like I'm gonna go **crazy"**_

Mia stopped, opening her eyes she breathed hard as the music stopped mid song. She looked at the other girls to see them grinning at Mia, who smiled. She'd never felt so alive, singing at school, or at church had never done that to her.

Jenna's parents began to clap drawing Mia's attention, her face turning red as the boy from before had stopped at the side walk. A smile on his face he was clapping to, the movers, and soon the entire band was applauding.

With a blush on her face she took a small bow, her eyes shimmering as the boy, Isaac smiled yet again and continued on his way home.

Mia turned to see Jenna smiling at her, she began to grin as she held out a jean jacket. "I hope this fits…" She said as Mia took it slowly, it was of good quality, stitched on the back was the name of the band, in dark almost blood red letters lay stitched 'Fem Flares' The symbol for female under the name in flames. Smiling Mia slowly slipped on the Jacket, it was a little big but nothing she couldn't grow into. "Thank you." She said, blinking only moments later as Jenna hugged her.

"No…thank **you**." Jenna pulled away laughing a little, "Guess you better be getting back to your house, you have some unpacking to do." Mia blinked having forgotten all about her move, she felt like she had known these girl her entire life. "Oh, how long was I gone?" She asked Jenna a slight frown on her face.

Sheba smiled looking at the clock, "About an hour." She said looking at Hama who was busy inspired with a song now.

Mia blinked, "An hour! Oh no!" She almost shrieked before running from the garage, waving back as the other girls waved good bye. She ran back to her house, where the lights were shinning brightly as the sun had already begun to set. She smiled as he opened her new house door. 'Maybe things won't be so bad here…' She thought looking next door, through a lit window to see a shirt less Isaac scratch his head looking for something. 'Not bad at all…' she thought blushing before going into her new home, she had a story for her father, one she would think he'd like.

---

FanKnight: Well please read and review! I'll be typing up the second chapter soon! But I always enjoy comments!


	2. Chapter 2

FanKnight: Well here is chapter 2! Woot! I'm on a roll!

Isaac: FanKnight does NOT own goldensun!

Mia: And the following song ' All fired up' is not his as well!

---

A week had passed since Mia had moved to the city of Vale, she had begun her new semester at Mt. Aleph High. Jenna, Sheba and Feizhi had all welcomed Mia with wide grins as she had all but one class with them. That one class being World History, the one class she shared with Isaac.

The weekend came fast for the Fem Flares as practice was everyday after school. Mia had become part of the band so fast, but she seemed to just belong with the girls.

Hama had been writing several new songs, Mia had really lit a fire in the band when she had sang for with them. Mia too had been inspired but wasn't so sure of her song. It was still in the works but once wind got word of the song to Jenna, well the fierier red head just had to hear.

With only a week's worth of practice Jenna had assure Mia she would do fine at their first show. They would perform at a local teen club, one at which most of their class mates would be at.

The night of their performance came quickly, they would do one song. Much to Mia's displeasure it would be her song. Jenna had taken a liking to it, the rest of the band as well.

Hama was glad for the song as well, for she had just a few things to work out on her own songs she would have for the band in just a matter of days.

The four girls set up quickly as the manager gave them all nervous smiles.

"Good luck girls! I know you'll do great!" He said, wiping sweat away with his sleeve.

When everything was set the four girls put their hands in a circle as Jenna spoke, her voice a little shaky with excitement and nervousness.

"Ok Flares, we've practiced and put our hearts into this music; now lets show this crowd just how real rock'n roll goes!" Her voice grew stronger as they all nodded and smiled, Mia's stomach seemed to calm at her friends words. It all seemed to be a dream, as her life seemed to be moving so fast.

They each took their spots behind the curtain; Mia dressed in blue to match her jean jacket, Jenna in red with her guitar, both seeming to shimmer like fire. Sheba wore a dark purple, a head band keeping her bangs back as her jacket was a jean purple. Feizhi wore a green jean jacket, a pair of tight black leather pants and a midriff green shirt completed her outfit.

This would be the first time Jenna and Feizhi would sing, Sheba glad she wouldn't have to. This was their chance to show the world what they were made of. Time seemed to freeze as the red curtained parted, the light seemed to burn their skin as they each took a breath. Jenna took her microphone and smiled down at the crowd, gulping just before she spoke.

"H-hey there! This song is a Fem Flare Original! It was written by our newest member Mia Aquaniam!"

The crowd applauded but seemed to doubt the girls talent and that the song would rock their world as promised.

Jenna looked to Mia who nodded, taking a breath Sheba gave three clicks of her sticks and then…

On que, Jenna and Feizhi hit their marks, Sheba coming in all three setting the beat and tempo for Mia's entrance. They waited, Mia holding out for what seemed an eternity before that spark inside fired up.

"_Livin' with my eyes close…." _

"_goin' day to day, I never knew the difference, I never cared either way"_

_  
"Lookin' for a reason…., searchin' for a sign…Reachin' out with both hands, I gotta feel the **kick inside**!" _

Mia's voice was just as strong as it was the first day in the garage, it seemed to carry the flame and flare that the band had, her soul seemed to be like a tidal wave washing over the crowd as her heart sung the words she wrote.

"_**All fired up**!"_

_  
_Jenna and Feizhi came in just a strong as Mia, their voices echoing her own as they sang on each que.

"_Now I believe there comes a time"_

"_**All fired up**!"_

Mia sang, her voice seeming to carry the beat the band gave.

_  
"When everything just falls in line"_

_  
"All fired up!"_

_  
"We live an' learn from our mistakes"_

_  
"All fired up, fired up, fired up**…… hey**!"_

Mia pulled the microphone from the stand, as she sang her eyes no longer closed as she held the mic close, her voice seeming to grow hotter and hotter as she sang on. __

"Ain't nobody livin', in a perfect world"

_  
"Everybody's out there, cryin' to be heard"_

_  
"Now I got a new fire, burnin' in my eyes"_

_  
"Lightin' up the darkness, movin' like a meteorite""**All fired up**"_

_  
"Now I believe there comes a time"  
_

"_**All fired up**"  
_

"_When everything just falls in line"  
_

"_**All fired up**"  
_

"_We live an' learn from our mistakes"  
_

"_**All fired up, fired up, fired up**"  
_

"_The deepest cuts are healed by faith"  
_

"_Now I believe there comes a time"  
_

"_When everything just falls in line"  
_

"_We live an' learn from our mistakes"  
_

"_The deepest cuts are healed by faith"  
_

"_Now I believe there comes a time"  
_

"_When everything just falls in line"  
_

"_We live an' learn from our mistakes"  
_

"_The deepest cuts are healed by faith"  
_

"_Now I believe there comes a time"  
_

"_When everything just falls in line"  
_

"_We live an' learn from our mistakes"  
_

"_The deepest cuts are healed by faith"  
_

"_Now I believe there comes a time"  
_

"_When everything just falls in line"  
_

"_We live an' learn from our mistakes"  
_

"_The deepest cuts are healed by faith"  
_

"_Now **I** believe!" _

The girl's voices echoed each other's to perfection creating the songs theme and what the message of the song was. The Jenna, Sheba, and Feizhi finished the song with their ballads, ending with a big crash. Breathing hard each girl looked out to the crown which stood silent.

Then, from a corner clapping could be heard. Mia could barely make out the figure to be a boy, his features hidden in the shadows. Eyes squinting she gasped as the crowd erupted blocking all sight of the boy. Applause and screams came from all directions. The four girls smiled at each other all taking bows. They were ushered off the stage in a hurry as the crowd seemed to grow out of control. The three instrumentalists looked at Mia in awe, grins appearing on their faces as the four hugged jumping up and down. They had done it, they had gotten their start.

The night seemed to last forever as the five young women celebrated with their families at Jenna's house. A slumber party was in order, and with it pizza. A knock came at the door, one Mia answered as Jenna was busy abusing her brother for eating the last cookie.

"Three large pepperoni pizzas' and two boxes of garlic sticks?" A strong, yet gentle voice asked. Mia nodded, holding out a twenty, her head turned as she giggled; the look on Jenna's brothers face was truly priceless as she twisted his arm behind his back and continued to pour whip cream in his hair.

"Here's your change." The voice said, Mia smiled still and turned to see the delivery boy, her hand seemed to fail to connect to her brain as she stood face to face with Isaac.

Isaac blinked at Mia, a small smile on his face as one strong hand held up her order, the other holding out her change for the pizza. "Miss…your change…" Isaac said smiling still. Mia just nodded, blushing the entire time as she looked at the change. Finally her mind clicked as she blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry…you can keep it…" She said turning a darker color if possible.

Isaac blinked, and smiled a real smile. "Where would you like the pizzas' miss?" He asked gently, the four girls had stopped to listen and watch as Mia talked to who could have possibly been the most 'god like' boy in the world as Jenna had put it several times.

"I…I'll take them…it's not trouble..." She said taking the pizzas, Isaac nodded as if to say 'ok', their hands brushing against one another's, both blushed at that moment as Isaac tipped his hat in respect. "T-thank you for choosing Kraden's Pizza." He said looking back at Mia as he headed towards his car.

Mia waved as Isaac left, watching his every move. With a sigh to herself she turned to see her friends and bands mates smirking at her.

"What?" Mia asked blinking in confusion.

"Mia!" They shouted as they tackled her, the singer yelped, but soon laughed as they dog piled the bluenette.

Hours later, pizza gone, soda cans amiss and Sheba asleep the girl watched an old 'B' movie, 'Dragon of the Castle'. The knight in shinning armor had just saved his princess and was now carrying her away on his noble steed.

Mia smiled sleepily, as she slipped into a dream land, Isaac her knight in shinning armor, as he carried her off bridal style. Dreams of his smile and touch, along with her music filled her mind as her smile never left her even in sleep.

FanKnight: well there's chapter 2! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! X.x


	3. Chapter 3

FanKnight: Le sigh…

Isaac: oh boy…well this fic MUST be in his head pretty well as he's writing chapter three only a day after the other two chapters!

Mia: he IS rushing it a bit…so many errors…

Isaac: yeah…but they COULD have reviewed and told him instead of him finding out on his own

Mia: This is true…oh what ever, he does not OWN golden sun!

Isaac: Nope, not at all! BUT he does own several fics on golden sun!

Mia: we know we know, to all you readers! We hope you enjoy the story, and hope you review!

---

Isaac opened his door, falling unto his bed as his shift was over. Kraden had been working him half to death with all the deliveries. Though he did need the money he often found himself wondering what life would be like if he didn't have to have a job to help his parents.

The golden haired boy had to smile though as he looked at his digital camera, pictures of a blue haired girl singing her heart out could be seen through out the camera. 'She really is cute…' he thought smiling as he filmed through the pictures. Shots of the entire band and the girl were rather good. His father had wanted him to go into photography before he died all those years ago.

With a small sigh, Isaac let sleep take him, he was glad it was the weekend; he needed the sleep.

His dreams were filled of another time; he was younger, much younger as the dream was more like a memory. He seemed no older then seven, ten years younger then his current age.

He often wondered why this dream haunted him so, and even more so the past week.

He had run from his mother, having watched his father being murdered. He'd run far, as far as a pair of seven year old legs could carry him. He'd ended up at a park, the same park his father had taken him to for several years now. Isaac huddled under the jungle gym, his golden blonde locks matting to his face as he cried. Sapphire eyes burning with tears; he was scarred, and confused.

He seemed to sit forever, and that's when he heard her voice. It was small, soft, angelic even. He looked up to see a girl, a year younger if not his own age.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her azure eyes and blue hair seemed to calm him even at this young age. He sniffled shaking his head, it earned him a frown as the girl sat next to him giving a small smile.

"You look sad,…I was sad for along time when my mommy died…did your mommy die?" She asked, her childish voice bringing her angelic features out even more.

Isaac shook his head, tears still streaming down his face as he slowly began to calm down. "N-no..m-my…d-d-da-dady did." He spluttered out, as he wiped his reddening eyes with his hand.

The girl frowned and looked kindly at Isaac as his crying slowly stopped, she just waited lending her support as he calmed slowly. A rare act for a child of her age, her smile appeared as Isaac looked her way, eyes wide from crying.

"M-my names Isaac."

He said, a hiccup escaping him as he told her his name, a drunken looking smile appearing on his face.

The girl giggled at his smile and smiled still. "My names – "

But Isaac never heard his name, as his mother's coughing woke him from his dream.

Rushing out of bed, he rushed to his mother's room. He found her coughing hard as she smiled wearily at him. "I'm fine…really…" She said in a weak voice.

Isaac frowned, and shook his head as he headed to the kitchen to get his mother's medication. She was dying, slowly, the medication she truly needed cost a great deal, much more then Isaac could ever afford in time. He sighed as this was the best he could do.

Returning to his mother's room he smiled as she had returned to a peaceful sleep, he could see the rise and fall of her chest, leaving all worry behind he set the medication on her stand and returned to his room.

Lying back on his bed he starred up at the wall, dawn peaking in through his window. With a short sigh he slipped back into what little sleep he had left in him.

His dream seemed to skip a bit as his younger self and the girl were giggling over something. A soft female voice called out his name, drawing his attention to a figure in the cold wetness.

"Hey! That's my mommy!" He said looking at the figure before looking at the girl. "I think I have to leave now…" He said sadly, the girl smiled before kissing Isaac on his cheek. "Don't forget what I told you Isaac." She said smiling before running from the jungle gym, forgetting a small golden necklace behind her. Isaac watched her leave, a blush on his face as he held his cheek. As her figure vanished he slowly lifted the necklace, just in time for his mother to pull him from the jungle gym.

"Oh Isaac!" Her voice seemed frantic as she hugged him tightly. He could just bearly make out two figures walking from the park, a man and the girl from before, they seemed to enjoy the cold wetness he later found was rain.

His dream ended with a knock at his front door, sapphire eyes opening slowly he sighed but sat up. Yawning the seventeen year old Isaac made his way to the front door, in nothing but his silk green boxers. Opening the door he rubbed one eye, his face the only thing his visitors could see.

"Hello?" He asked before his senses really came to.

"H-hi…" A soft voice said.

Isaac blinked, his face going red as there stood Mia, cheeks red as she held a dish that looked like a pie.

She stood in her blue jean jacket but wore a plain white shirt, with darker blue jeans.

"I brought you this p-pie…I hope you like apple…" She said smiling nervously. Isaac could only stare at her, his face red with confusion and awe.

"My father and I are you new neighbors…it's a tradition to give our neighbors a sweet treat…" She said as calmly as she could, her azure eyes wavering as her face too heated up.

Isaac blinked, nodding slowly. About to open the door his brain registered he was only in boxers. With a quick intake of air he blushed harder if possible.

"Excuse me a moment." He said, slowly shutting the door.

Mia blinked, as a yelp and a crash could be heard. She giggled as a moment later Isaac appeared back, a button up shirt hanging on, as faded blue jeans now clung to his lower half.

"Um…sorry about that…" He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "wasn't really expecting anyone. Would you like to come in?" He asked, his heart racing.

Mia smiled, the smile causing Isaac to gulp. "Maybe another time, I've promised a friend of mine to go to the mall."

Isaac nodded, blushing as he did. "Well…errm…thanks for the pie…" He said taking it slowly as she smiled, their hands touching ever so slightly she too began to blush. "M-my names Isaac by the way…" He said smiling nervously.

Mia giggled at his smile, and smiled her self. She felt as if she had done both before long, long ago. "My names Mia…" She said as she turned, her blue hair seeming to flow like water in the wind.

Isaac smiled gently as she walked to Jenna's house, she glanced back smiling and blushing. Isaac waved as he repeated her name while shutting the door slowly.

"Mia…."

---

FanKnight: well there ya go, chapter 3 enjoy! REVIEW!1

Isaac: oh the blushing!

Mia: I liked this chapter, Isaac blushed a lot!

FanKnight/Isaac: weirdo…

Mia: twitches WHAT WAS THAT?

FanKnight/Isaac: MEEP!


	4. Chapter 4

FanKnight: o.o wow….that's like wow…1 review…that's kinda sad…since I have over 50 hits! X.x oh well…THANK YOU UNICORNMADDY!

Isaac: He doesn't not own Golden Sun

Mia: He doesn't own the following Song!

Isaac: and I SO own Mia!

Mia: I'll just keep letting you think your in control…

Isaac: MEEP!

---

"Breathe Mia just breath." Jenna repeated over and over to her friend. Jenna had drove herself, Mia and Sheba to the mall for a shopping spree on the money they were given as a job well done.

Jenna her self was a bit of a rage driver, leaving poor Sheba and Mia to prey as she drove.

"I'm…I'm ok…" The bluenette said, fanning her self as she took a swig of Sheba's offered water. The other two girls sighed in relief.

After a moments rest the three girls set off, shopping was a very strange thing. It took hours at a time for women, always wanting to find the right thing, but not look a certain way, and then there was the feel of the material and the price. To men it seemed much to complex but we'll avoid that topic.

Three to four hours later, the three had several bags and slurped down milkshakes. That's when they saw what stop the three rock girls in their tracks. Each with a blush as Isaac and two of his friends it would seem sat at a table in the food court, laughing and enjoying their launch.

Mia sucked on her milkshake straw blushing as she watched Isaac talk, the was his lips moved seemed to make her suck harder on the straw, she did so in such a fashion that she received a rather large and painful brain freeze.

Clenching her eyes shut she let out a small gasp, Jenna and Sheba having done the same all leaned against one another.

Mia opened one eye to see the three boys finishing rather fast. One was shorter then the other two, and seemed to be younger. His long hair didn't spike like Isaac's nor like the red headed boys. His hair fell flat, and was combed neatly as to accommodate its length. The boy in question had a slender build, a green hoodie and jeans his only clothes as he laughed with his two older friends. Sheba blushed at the boys laugh finding it almost attractive as his dark purple eyes. The red headed boy's hair spiked to the heavens, weather naturally or by gel the style fit him well. He was larger then the other two, mostly muscle from what Mia could tell, but something about him gave off an oafish charm, a tight muscle shirt and a loose pair of jeans was what Jenna was ogling with such a passion though. Mia herself just sighed, her eye traveling over Isaac's attire, but the azure depths rested upon his face, blushing as Sapphire eyes spotted her azure ones.

"Oh no." She breathed, her friends coming alive as Isaac and his friends all smiled and headed their way.

The three girls turned about looking at each other with blushes, they nodded and made a run for it. Seeming to vanish into the crowd, they turned back to see the three boys blinking in confusion as they looked around. Shrugging they moved on to sport shoe store.

Sighing in relief Jenna looked at Sheba and Mia, both looking nervous and blushing as Jenna had been.

"Your both sad…running from a boy! Of ALL things! A boy…please why I would never!" Jenna said smirking, Sheba and Mia just swapped looks as they grinned at Jenna, a rather evil grin it was indeed.

"No! Please! Come on…I'll…I'll…no…come on I was joking!" Jenna pleaded as her friends drug her all the way to the store, with a quick shove they had successfully pushed Jenna into the spiky haired redhead from before.

Jenna's face was the color of her hair…well almost. The boy in question smiled as he caught her carefully.

"Wow, you ok?" His very voice made Jenna blush harder as all she could do was nod. He smiled and she felt her knees threaten to buckle. "You sure you're ok?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he held back a chuckle.

"I-I'm fine…umm…my names Jenna…" She said as she avoided his eyes. The boy smiled as he carefully let go of her. "Garet." He replied, a grin now on his face.

Mia and Sheba smirked to each other as Jenna began to lightly tug on her hair from behind. Her cinnamon locks were well past her shoulder making it very easy.

"You're in that band right?"

Jenna nodded smiling nervously, "The 'Fem Flares'" She said softly. Her butterflies turned to a swarm of fireflies as Isaac and Ivan joined Garet moments later, both blinking at their friend.

"Wow, he hasn't made a fool of himself yet." The short blonde boy said smirking.

Garet frowned at his friend but smiled soon after as Isaac looked around.

"Jenna right?" Isaac asked, Jenna nodding slowly. Garet began to sweat a bit, he knew very well the affect Isaac had on all girls and even a few guys. (x.X)

"Your friends with Mia…right?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

Jenna just grinned, that was all Mia and Sheba could see from their hiding place at the smoothie shack. "She's planning something." Sheba said frowning as the short blonde boy grinned. Mia shivered as Isaac's eyes found hers again.

"Damn her." Mia muttered, as Sheba too shivered as Isaac and Ivan made their way over to the pair. "Play cool." Sheba whispered to Mia who was blushing darker and darker as both came closer and closer. "What about you!" Mia muttered back, as Sheba began to breath faster, just a little.

The two boys smiled, and the girls just smiled back. "Mind if we sit down?" Isaac asked Mia shook her head 'no', and Isaac grinned. Mia could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. Sheba stood, glad her bangs covered her eyes.

"I-I'll get in line Mia." She said rushing off to stand in line, the short blonde boy just smiled and followed her. Mia looked back to see Sheba, of all people shyly converse with the boy.

Mia couldn't help but smirk, as Sheba had been one of the worst to tease Mia when Isaac had delivered the pizzas.

"So…errm…did you hear about the new movie out?" Isaac asked, secretly chewing the inside of his lip. Mia blinked, blushing as she knew what was to come next. "I...haven't really been watching a lot of television…busy with the band….things like that."

Isaac nodded, smiling slightly it was apparent to all but Mia at how nervous he was. "It looked like an ok movie….I was…errm…wondering if you wanted to maybe see it this Friday?" He asked looking her in the eye best he could.

Mia seemed to stop breathing. "I'd love to." She said smiling, as she tried her hardest to contain her excitement.

Isaac too smiled, as the pairs friends decided to join them. "We have to go." Jenna said smiling at Mia, then at Garet. "O-ok…see you later Isaac…" Mia stuttered as she stood, Sheba was blushing rather hard as Ivan smiled at her still.

As the three left their crushes, they almost leaped their way to Jenna's car. Pilling in screams of excitement could be heard as the car started, the entire way to Jenna's house the three went on of their short time with their crushes.

That night, Mia sat in her room, starring out her window she smiled as Isaac lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. She sighed and watched him a bit longer before pulling her curtains to a close. Slipping into her bed she smiled, she couldn't wait for Friday to come and was pretty sure her friends couldn't either.

As Mia slept, Hama sighed in relief. She had speant several hours writing the new songs and was happy with the way they had turned out.

"Friday." She said smiling, "Friday we'll give our fans the new songs." She murmured nodding to her self, as she sipped at her seventh cup of coffee.

FanKnight: bum bum bum! Uh ohhhhhh! Please review! MUAHAHAHHAHA and enjoy!

Isaac/Mia: oooooooook then…


	5. Chapter 5

FanKnight: I shall finish this story and continue on with the sequal wether I get a ton of reviews or not!

Isaac: He's so lost it…

Mia: I'm glad you noticed as well…

Isaac: He doesn't own Golden sun

Mia: or any of the songs in this story!

---

Isaac groaned in his sleep, as memories of his youth haunted him still. He was the same age, he couldn't figure out why…was the girl from his past Mia? Or was she someone else? He was a little older now, eight if that.

A group of kids could be seen laughing as a blue haired girl sat in a mud puddle crying hard as another girl had ripped a bow from her flowing blue locks. Isaac pushed his way through the crowd of kids and knelt next to the crying girl in the mud before hugging her.

Several of the kids gasped before laughing, "Isaac loves the blue hair!"

"Their a mud couple!"

"Mud couple! Mud couple!"

The kids chorused as Isaac helped the girl up. He couldn't seem to hear them though, as the girl sniffled a small smile forming on her face as she held Isaac's hand. Isaac smiled, his face heating up as the two mud covered kids walked towards their teacher, the crowd of kids chorusing the entire time.

Isaac's sapphire eyes shot open, he was breathing hard as the memories felt so real. Looking about it found it was early morning. Needing nothing more then a glass of water he made his way to his kitchen. Filling a glass to the top he drank it down slowly. Sighing, at the water's calming affect. Looking out his window he watched the stars twinkle as it was as early as one.

Isaac blinked as through the night he could have sworn he heard someone crying. He walked calmy to check on his mother. The elderly woman was sleeping peacefully, shrugging Isaac returned to his room slowly, until the sound of crying returned. Looking about he looked through his bed room window to find someone out side next door.

The figure held her face in her hands as something seemed to upset her quiet a great deal.

Pulling a small blanket from his closet he slipped into his bedroom slipper, dressed only in his night pants he carefully opened and shut his house door as he walked next door, the figure became more clear.

"Mia…" He whispered, the girl in question raised her head whipping her tears in a hurry.

"I-Isaac." She said slightly surprised to see him.

Isaac gave a worried smile as he came closer. She gave a soft smile and scooted over on her step, giving him the ok to sit. Once seated he eyed her carefully, she was dressed in a night gown, but her soft creamy skin in the dying moon light mad her seem more angelic every moment.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, his eyes upon the stars as hers were.

"Dreams….they haunt me…"

"Oh…care to share?"

Mia gave a soft laugh and gave a small sigh. "Sure…"

Isaac smiled and glanced at her, she was looking down at her feet for a moment before looking at him.

"I...well….I've only just started having them…." She began, a small shiver running down her spine as the wind blew softly. Isaac smiled knowing it would happen and unfolded the small blanket, wrapping it around her shoulder softly she blushed and scooted a little closer to him.

"They're of another time…when I was younger I should say…I don't remember a lot of my youth…when my mother died…I blocked a lot of it out…." She said softly.

Isaac listened carefully as he looked gently at her.

"The most recent one is of a girl…about my age in the dream…I remember…it felt so real…she had pushed me in a mud puddle…silly I know…but at that age I began to cry…as the other children laughed at me….then…there came this boy…"

Isaac's sapphire eyes widened only slightly as images of his dream came back.

"He was so kind…even at the young age…he helped me up…and then…he held my hand while we walked somewhere….but I can never make out his face…" Mia said softly as she laid her head on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac blushed at her action but slowly reacted by putting an arm around her shoulder. She sighed at the action feeling safe.

"Mia…" he began softly, he would tell her of his dream. Looking at her he could only smile as she snuggled close to him, his warm body more then enough to lull her to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Mia…"

He murmured kissing her forehead.

Morning light came to Mia's senses as she awoke in her warm bed. Slightly dazed and confused she sighed thinking last night but a dream. Her heart she was sure skipped a beat as the blanket Isaac had given her, more or less wrapped her in lay on her desk chair.

After a long shower and her dressing Mia walked through the kitchen the blanket folded neatly. With a swig of orange juice she kissed her father cheek and hummed a long forgotten tune as she headed to Isaac's house. Her father watched his daughter and shook his head smiling.

The blue haired girl opened her door to find several ambulances at the house next door. She dropped the blanket.

"No…" she gasped before running as fast as she could. Pushing her way through police and through medics she found a crying Isaac, several police officers held him back as they rushed his mother off to the hospital. Upon seeing Mia he stopped, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Isaac…" she whispered, images of a younger Isaac crying came back to her as the officers let him go, he seemed to fall forward unable to stand any longer. Mia caught him with a bit of struggle she held unto him, whispering into his ear his mother was fine as he hugged her tightly. Images of his younger days pouring into his head, she stroked his hair softly as the medics and police left.

Jenna, and company came running, Mia's and Jenna's parents watching from the sidelines as the female band watched as the boy who seemed to strong from the side lines cried in Mia's arms. Mia looked up at her friends as she hugged him tightly, her own eyes filled with tears.

Hours past and the fem flares waited with their lead singer, and her boyfriend they assumed. Isaac had calmed down enough to tell the doctors what had happened, not once had he let go of Mia's hand. She seemed to be the only thing keeping him stable, they sat side by side as they waited for news.

At 9:45 pm Sunday night Dora Sol had stabilized. With much relief Isaac smiled for the first time in what seemed ages.

"C-can I see her?" He asked the doctor who nodded. "Just you though…" He said smiling softly at Mia. Mia smiled back knowingly, she looked to Isaac who had a helpless look on his face.

Mia smiled as she caressed his cheek a few times causing him to sigh. "I'll be out here waiting…she needs you right now." She said smiling best she could, she could feel it, the pain he'd carried so long with him. Memories were coming back to her, memories of a golden haired boy who helped her, and who she helped until the very day she moved away from this very city.

Isaac nodded, he slowly let go of Mia's hand and he froze for a few moments, as if waiting for the sky to fall on him. Looking about he looked at the doors to where his mother lay and then looked back at Mia, hugging her once he did something unexpected. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips, one that seemed to say thank you.

With a blush upon her face she watched Isaac disappear behind the doors.

Ages seemed to pass but the golden haired teen returned a small smile on his face. He stopped and smiled at the sight before him. He had been with his mother for four going on five hours and here she lay, covered by her jean jacket Mia slept as she awaited Isaac's return. Looking back towards his mother's room he gave another smile before gently picking Mia up.

The drive back to their street seemed to take an eternity, memories came to haunt him. He'd glance at Mia, images of her younger self coming to him every time. He was certain of it; she was the girl that had helped him so long ago, the girl that stole his heart all those years ago.

Pulling into her drive way, Isaac noticed the house light still on. He'd have to confront her father, with a sigh he opened his door, shutting his quietly he opened her door, gently picking her up; he shut her door as well. She seemed to find him quite comfortable as she snuggled into his chest, a blush upon her face as she murmured things he couldn't quiet catch.

Reaching the door, a blue haired man opened it for them. He was well into his fifties and had dark circles under his eyes. He frowned darkly at Isaac at first, but seeing Mia asleep in his arms with a smile upon her face he gave a soft sigh and smiled lightly. Nodding he stepped aside, blinking Isaac nodded smiling himself he quietly carried Mia to her room. Gently placing her on her bed he smiled down at her, stroking a few pieces of hair from her face he kissed her forehead.

Mia's father just watched, he could have sworn he'd seen this boy before on several occasions but couldn't place his face. Watching as the Isaac watched Mia just a few more moments he left her side to see Mia's father watching them. With a slight blush Isaac gave a nervous smile, Mia's father smiled back.

The two men sat at the kitchen table, Isaac sipping at a mug of hot chocolate as Mia's father enjoyed some hot tea.

"You like her don't you?" He asked Isaac all of a sudden.

Isaac smiled just slightly as he sipped his warm drink, "Very much so…I can't help but feel…like I've met her before…" He murmured eyes dull in thought.

'They don't remember then…' he thought, sure now Isaac was the boy his daughter had cried over when they had moved from vale all those years ago.

"Understandable, we used to live her back when her mother was still alive…" He said rather calmly.

Isaac's eyes wavered as he looked up at Mia's now smiling father. "Go get some rest, after what happened today…you look like you need it." Isaac just nodded, getting up slowly he thanked Mia's father for the drink and the talk and headed back to his home.

Locking his house up tightly, Isaac removed his clothing down to his boxers. Slipping into his neatly made bed he sighed starring up at his ceiling as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He'd visit his mother again in the morning, he knew the doctors wouldn't let him stay, he found the rule stupid as his mother could have taken a turn for the worst and wouldn't be informed until after the fact. With a slight frown on his face, the golden haired boy sighed as sleep finally took his tired and weary mind.

---

FanKnight: well whacha think? To much for one chapter?

Isaac: ME MUM! T.T!

Mia: aww there there snugglebunny

FanKnight: oO;;;; please review!


	6. Chapter 6

FanKnight: EVAL FFNET! EVAL YOU ARE AND MESSING UP WHEN I HAVE 3-4 NEW CHAPTERS TO PUT UP! EEEEEEEEVVVVAAALLLL!

Isaac: riiiiigggghhhtttt…..well ok so that was evil…

Mia: You're both insane…He does NOT own Golden Sun

Isaac: yup… he sure doesn't, but he owns THIS song

FanKnight: EVAL!

Isaac/Mia: oh boy…

---

Azure eyes opened slowly to find day light. She jumped up, blinking as she became aware of her surroundings. Why was she back at her house, Isaac needed her, he needed her support!

She seemed to be in a daze as her father walked into her room.

"You're going to school." He said, a frown on his face.

"but!" Mia exclaimed only to have her father shush her.

"Isaac is going to school, and he'll need you there. After all he needs his _girlfriend_ now more then ever."

Mia blushed, her father knew. How long she didn't know. She only responded with a nod as he smiled and left. She sighed looking about she gathered her things for school and took a well needed shower.

Mia stood in front of the school, her friends circled by a great crowd as Garet and Sheba's crush, Ivan protected them from what seemed to be a mob of fans. Mia just smiled at her friends who signaled for her to make a run for it. Not seeing this sign, the fans quickly attacked her like a piece of fresh meat.

Mia gasped as several girl rushed at her, most of the girls were wearing the same outfit Mia had worn the night of the concert. She gulped as the boys were all trying to lead her off and ask her out. Her head began to spin until a pair of strong arms lifted her up bridal style.

Mia let out a small 'eep' before looking at her savior. The golden haired boy smiled as he made his way through the crowd with his girlfriend in his arms. Mia smiled and sighed, a blush on her face as he carried her to the front door.

Setting her down gently Isaac smiled and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Morn'n." He said as if it were a normal day. Mia blushed and giggled as she took his arm and sighed happily.

She avoided the stares of her fellow class mates as they gocked in awe, she had successfully become popular, snagged the hottest boy in school and had launched a musical career in the matter of a month.

Isaac stopped at her first class, her books in her free arm she smiled at him.

"Here you are." He said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Isaac…I want you to know something…." She said as she leaned foreword, her heart racing. "I…I…remember…" She began only to have the bell ring, with a sigh she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and with a smile she entered her class.

Isaac stood a moment, and watched her, rubbing his cheek he smiled. Walking to his class he sat, Garet and Ivan having equally dazed looks on their faces Isaac smiled and joined them as their English teacher began her lecture.

The day seemed to drag on for an eternity, but when the final bell rang the fem flares were glad to be out of school as a massive fan crowd made it hard to meet with their love interests.

Jenna sighed finally able to reach Garet who seemed slightly annoyed. She smiled and Garet seemed to melt into a pile of mush.

"Sorry about that…didn't know we were that good…" She said as Garet just shook his head and took her hand. Jenna blushed but smiled at the action, as both headed toward Garet's car.

Sheba and Ivan were glad to be away from people as they sat in Garet's car, both just enjoying the silence of the moment.

Isaac however wasn't enjoying the end of the day to well; several guys had made passes on Mia, HIS Mia. Though he had scarred them all away, they had still tried knowing full well she was taken now.

Mia sighed, as she looked back at the crowd who had begun to fight as she signed a notebook to get them off her back. "I'm sorry…" She murmured to Isaac who blinked, he smiled and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Don't be, they just have to learn you're taken…" He said softly, a blush appearing on his cheeks at her reaction. Mia just smiled her face a deep red at his words. As they approached Isaac's car in the parking lot Mia held Isaac's hand somewhat tightly as a very familiar girl starred at Mia in awe. The girl seemed to make Mia shiver, this Isaac noticed and looked at the ogling girl, she did seem rather familiar but he couldn't place a name. Squeezing Mia's hand for reassurance she let out a small sigh of content.

Upon half way to their street Mia spoke, the ride until then silent except for the radio. "I want you to go see your mother." She said, Isaac seeming to go stiff. She looked at him, a sierious look on her face as she spoke.

"Isaac, I know you want to see her…I have practice with the girls…and you've already proven yourself to me…she needs you more then I do right now….so go stay with her…I'll come up their after practice and keep the both of you company…" she spoke softly, as Isaac seemed to relax at her words.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to loose Mia, his mother had made it clear long ago that her illness wasn't to take president over his life, no matter how much he refused to make the promise he had in the end.

Mia smiled as the car came to a stop in front of her house, she leaned over toward him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before whispering. "I'm sure."

Isaac couldn't help but watch her as she exited his car, a smile upon his lips the entire time. When she was at her door she opened it, and smiled at him from her porch, with a wave she vanished into the house.

Isaac starred at where Mia had been but a moment before sighing. He didn't know what was happening to him, but she seemed to complete him in a way he didn't know how to describe, he wondered now if his mother felt this way about his father before he died. These thoughts of his feelings about Mia filled his head as he drove to the hospital.

Mia smiled at her band mates as they seemed to be filled with a new spark, a new fire. They all looked to Hama who cleared her throat as Mia arrived.

"Ok, first off, GREAT job last weekend. I think we'll have A LOT more gigs and soon!" Hama said proudly as she looked about for her music. "Oh…drat, I've lost the new songs, just…warm up while I go find them." She said hustling back into the house in search.

Jenna nodded to Sheba who just playing began a fast, almost remix beat. Jenna and Feizhi grinned and joined in. Mia watched for awhile before she picked up her microphone grinning at her friends she let her voice soar.

"_Baby, you've got me feel'n._"

Her voice was just as amazing as before if not stronger. It seemed to carry the flame of their passions.

"_Feel'n so strange, everytime I look in your eyes I feel…_"

"_I feel …my self slip'n away_!"

"**_Away_**!"

Jenna, Feizhi and Sheba sang in Echo as Mia grinned but went on, the words just popping up in her head. Jenna and Sheba just seemed to follow the beat, as Feizhi went on into a ballad, Mia coming in as if on cue.

"_Just your touch, a glance, a word" _

"_I can feel it deep inside, just one more time, I feel my heart melting away_!"

"**_Away_**!"

The beat slowed dramatically as they all seemed to know the very theme of the song. Mia's voice dropped to an almost angelic octave as she continued.

"_Cause baby let me tell ya, I'm no angel, and when ya feel like cry'n, I'll be ya shoulder."_

"_Mmmmm…oh…."_

"_Just don't stop, let me slip away….away….away…"_

"_I'll be your shoulder, I'll be your angel, I'll be a pretender, just don't stop or you'll break my **HEART!**"_

Mia's voice erupted with the tempo and Jenna's guitar.

" _I can feel your eyes, your smile, your stare, and baby I can feel my heart melting away, just slip'n away."_

"_away…so far away…"_

"_gotta get away…so far away…"_

"_let me take you…..away…." _

The beat slowly died down as Mia opened her once clenched eyes, and smiled as her band mates grinned with excitement.

"That…was amazing!" Hama almost screamed in excitement, she seemed to go on and on, but Mia couldn't hear her, she could feel something…something was wrong…

"Isaac…" She murmured a moment, drawing her friend's attention. "I have to go." She almost murmured before as if on cue Jenna's phone rang. Answering it quickly her eyes widened, and before she knew it Mia could be seen kneeling on the ground, clenching her chest.

"**_Mia!_**"

she could hear her friends cries, but nothing mattered, she felt something…a pain…in her heart…something was wrong…something was wrong with Isaac. She could feel it, looking at Jenna who had kneeled down beside her; she could just barely make out the words that would cause her world to shatter.

"Mia…Isaac's…been shot."

She seemed to scream, and just as she did her azure eyes darkened. No sound came from her throat before she collapsed, Jenna catching her just in time.

"Mia!...Mia!...hang on Mia! It'll be ok….everything….will be ok…"

Jenna's words were but a murmur, as Mia slipped into a world of darkness.

---

FanKnight: o0o0o0 cliffy! MUAHAHAHHA

Mia: YOU SHOT ISAAC!

Isaac: owie!

Mia: aww my poor baby!

Isaac: woot the love!

FanKnight: please review and don't harm me!


	7. Chapter 7

FanKnight: well I managed to survive the attack of Isaac fans….

Mia: ohhh that's good…now I can hurt you!

Isaac: you're a dead man…you know this right?

FanKnight: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Mia: cackles evilly while chasing FK with a mallot

Isaac: o0 riiiigggghhhhttt, He doesn't own Golden sun…

FanKnight: HELP ME!

---

Mia awoke slowly, her head pounded as she tried to sit up. With a groan she looked around to find herself in a hospital bed. Slightly confused she looked around once more; the sound of breathing with aid could be heard. Her heart seemed to stop as she remembered now, what she had heard.

Looking around a third time she found her father asleep in a near by chair, as well as Jenna asleep next to him, her pillow, Garet sound asleep as the two cuddled under a hospital blanket.

Mia smiled at the sight, and watched them a moment before looking about. She had to find Isaac, taking a deep breath she slipped from her bed, her socks making the cold floor some what bearable.

With a slight shiver she exited her room, looking about she headed straight for an office. A nurse smiled as Mia looked about.

"May I help you miss?"

Mia blinked and smiled nervously, "Y-yes I'm looking for someone…e-erm…His names Isaac Sol…and.."

"Room 275." The nurse replied smiling, "You're not the first to ask, may I ask your relation to Mr. Sol?"

Mia smiled, her blush apparent. "I'm his girl friend."

The nurse frowned, she'd heard it several times before. "Name please." She said, her voice slightly cold.

Mia blinked confused and in a slight daze. "Mia Aquaniam ."

The nurse checked her name, Isaac had given a list of the few people he'd wanted to see, and the nurse to call. Mia's name was at the very top.

The nurse smiled, "Everything's in order, Mr. Sol has been waiting for you go on ahead."

Mia smiled; the nurse was only doing her job. She wondered just how many people had tried to see Isaac.

Walking down a long hall she counted the numbers as she repeated Isaac's room number over and over again.

'275'

'275'

'275'

She smiled seeing the door open, peeking inside she grinned as Ivan and Sheba could be seen arguing over something. With a sigh the golden haired boy looked to the door, blinking and smiling as his sapphire eyes met Mia's azure ones.

Mia's smile seemed to explode, walking with as much grace as she could muster she seemed to race to his bed side. "What happened?"

The words seemed to pour out of her mouth as her hand found his, her lips kissing his forehead almost instantly.

Isaac just grinned, his right shoulder wrapped tightly in gauze.

"Some idiot tried to steal my car, I caught him, we got into a fight and he pulled a gun on me."

Isaac explained slowly, his eyes kept with Mia's the entire time as she held his hand.

"You shouldn't have put your self in danger like that! He could have really hurt you…or…or worse…" Mia said, her voice getting softer as the very thought caused tears to form in her eyes.

Her body seemed to tremble just for a moment, gasping as Isaac carefully whipped her tears away.

"Hey….no crying…" He said smiling softly. Mia gave a soft smile and gave him a good smack on his left arm.

"Jerk, you had me so worried." She said smiling now.

Isaac just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her, "That's my job." He said wincing as he accidentally moved his arm. Mia in response gasped, her hand finding its way to Isaac's good shoulder.

"Don't over exert your self…" She said softly, pushing back a lock of hair behind her ear. "How's your mother?" She asked as she pulled up a chair, smiling as Ivan and Sheba blinked finally noticing her.

Isaac just laughed at the look on the short blondes faces'.

"When did you get here?" Sheba asked blinking some what confused.

"Who did you get in here with out noticing?" Ivan asked, both confused and slightly dazed.

Mia just grinned at them, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you lover quarrel I just came to see Isaac."

Both blonde shorties blushed at her comment, and gave a nervous laugh before leaving the two alone, each giving get well soon smiles to Isaac.

Isaac smiled, sighing he relaxed for a moment. "She hasn't really changed…her condition I mean…" His voice seemed quiet, almost strained on the subject.

Mia frowned, looking down at her own hand intertwined with Isaac's.

"Is there anything we can do?"

She asked her voice as angelic and innocent as ever.

Isaac gave a weary smile, "Nah, we can't afford what she needs, but I've gotten her medication for the pain." He said avoiding Mia's eyes.

"W-what?" She was shocked at his reply; his mother was….dying…

Isaac looked at his girlfriend brow creased. "She needs a rare medicine, one the hospital won't just give her…I can't…afford it…but giving her pain relievers is the best I can do…"

He murmured, his grip tightening on Mia's had just slightly as he spoke. "Sorry….." He murmured, letting go of Mia's hand.

Mia thought a moment, processing it all. With a small smile she leaned forward kissing Isaac's cheek.

"You're too sweet ya know that? Get some rest I'll be back after I call my dad." She said smiling.

Isaac raised an eyebrow but nodded, sighing he still felt uneasy knowing Mia knew what his mother was going through. To him Mia was the kind of girl that couldn't leave things, he didn't want her charity, and he could take care of his mother on his own. With a slight frown the golden haired boy sighed as he slipped into a light sleep.

The blue haired lead singer how ever had a different plan, she was learning what kind of man Isaac was. He was proud and stubborn if he wanted to be. She smiled as somehow she had always known those qualities were in him.

Returning to her room, she found her father talking to a nurse Jenna and Garet as well worried looks on their faces. With a small smile she walked into the room as if nothing had happened.

"**_Mia_**!"

The room seemed to cry, the blue haired teenager just smiled at them all, ready to explain everything that had happened if necessary.

After another hour, she was released the doctors finding nothing wrong with her they found it odd that she had fainted for no apparent reason. Mia had explained where she had went during the hour wait, and while she did Jenna couldn't help but feel Mia was keeping something to herself, something about the smile she wore, it almost seemed half forced.

The next day Mia had been aloud to skip school, her father worrying about her health. Mia denied all help as she prepared to leave anyway, she'd spend the day with Isaac if she could. Against his better judgment her father agreed.

Waving to her father as he dropped her off, she promised to call him once visiting hours were over. With a sigh he nodded smiling that his daughter felt so connected to someone to see them at bed rest.

As she walked through the hospital the blue haired flare thought of what she would say to Isaac about his families money problem, she had an idea but she doubted he'd accept it. With a small sigh she smiled at the nurse from yesterday, the nurse smiled in returned and nodded.

Walking towards Isaac's room she could hear voices, one sounding most displeased. Blinking Mia peeked into her boyfriend's room, only to giggle at the sight before her. Several nurses were holding the injured Isaac down as a doctor tried to give him a shot incase of infection.

"Mr. Sol! Please calm down!"

The nurses almost chanted as Isaac was quiet strong, he seemed child like as he acted this way. Mia watched for a moment longer before clearing her throat. All persons in the room stopped, blinking as Mia made herself known, Isaac seemed to light up at her appearance, opening his mouth the doctor took the chance he had and gave Isaac the injection. The medical staff slowly backed away from the golden haired boy as he lay there twitching, with a look that could kill on his face.

Mia once again giggled, and patted the doctor on his shoulder as he whipped his forehead of sweat. "I'll take him from here." She said with a wink, the doctor gave a weary smile and nodded as he left.

Smiling sweetly the blue haired girl pulled up the same chair from yesterday. She raised an eyebrow as her boyfriend blinked, smiling child like at her. "Hey there!" He exclaimed, almost giggling. Mia blinked, looking slightly confused until she noticed Isaac now had an I.V. trying hard to not to burst into a giggle fit she bit her lip. Isaac seemed to be on a pain reliever for his shoulder, the affects giving him quite the childish state of mind.

"So how are you today?" She asked, caressing his cheek as he smiled up at her.

"Just dandy, cept for that shot!"

His eyes blinked, as they began to droop, "I don't like that doctor…he always…likes to make me…..sleep…" Isaac said as the infection medication began to take affect. Mixed with his pain reliever they seemed to knock him out quite nicely.

Mia smiled; caressing his cheek lovingly as she pulled her hand from his cheek his grabbed her wrist. A red coloring in his cheeks, eyes drooping, he spoke almost as if he were someone else, like a memory had taken over.

"D-don't leave….not again…." His voice was soft, once again child like. Mia smiled, stroking his cheek again. He sighed, almost seeming to purr at her actions.

Isaac's eyes drooped heavy as he spoke, his words beginning to slur. "D-don't leave me again…." He murmured, as he scooted as far to the other side of the bed as he could, with a drunken grin he patted to the spot next to him. With yet another giggle Mia looked about, seeing no one she removed her shoes and slipped onto the bed. Blushing as Isaac wrapped an arm around her, his warm breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Mmm..m-m-my M-m-mia…" He murmured, causing her to blush harder if possible. With a small sheepish smile she snuggled into his embrace and sighed, finding it hard not to feel a bit drowsy.

As the two slept their friends at Mt. Aleph high faced problems of their own.

"I don't know what's wrong with Isaac's mom! Honest Jenna!" A desperate Garet said, Jenna's eyes narrowing dangerously. "Fine…fine…" she muttered with a sigh, with a small growl and a twitch she looked up to see Sheba and Ivan heading towards them.

"What's up?" Jenna asked as both blonde midgets sighed.

"Mia's not here today, she probably went to visit Isaac again." Ivan said smiling slightly.

Sheba nodded and seemed to sigh, "Was it me or was something bothering the both of them yesterday?"

Garet snorted, "Her boyfriend got shot and his mom's been hospitalized, who **wouldn't** be upset?" He said almost a little to sarcastically, he found out as Jenna's heel found Garet's toes.

"Ow!" He howled hopping around as Jenna smirked in victory.

"You guys thought so too? Well then, we can't **all** be wrong!" She stated looking as he boyfriend winced, as he slowly placed his foot back on the ground.

Jenna turned to her boyfriend, lip out and eyes wavering as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The male red head gulped at her actions. "Garet…my big…strong man….you'd know what Isaac's mom was sick with…wouldn't you?...after all…you are Isaac's childhood friend." She smiled innocently as her finger twisted the unstiff hair behind Garet's ear.

Garet's face flushed as he let out a half sigh half moan, "Y-yes…b-but told me n-not to t-tell anyone…" Garet stuttered as Jenna's finger gently began stroking the back of Garet's ear. The tall red head gave an odd whimper as his knees began to wobble, he was powerless against Jenna's magical fingers.

"Be a good boy Garet and you'll get a treat…" Jenna whispered almost seductively into his ear, causing him to shiver. With a gulp he murmured the name of Isaac's mothers ailment, with a grin Jenna gave Garet a breath taking lip lock.

Ivan and Sheba watched, eyes twitching as Jenna pulled away. Smacking her lips she grinned patting his awe stricken face. "Mmmm...ok…time ta do some dig'n." she said grinning at the two blonde midgets who stood twitching at the sickening display.

After half an hour of researching the ailment the four teens sat in the library, heart broken at what they had learned.

"No wonder Isaac never wanted to do anything…" Ivan muttered feeling bad for teasing his friend now.

Jenna sighed looking out the window a moment before grinning. "Sheba…we know Mia pretty well right?" She asked her blonde female friend.

Sheba raised an eyebrow but nodded, "I guess…for a month's time were pretty close…" She said slightly confused.

Jenna looked at her friend now, "And are we not a super hot female band capable of raising a good sum of money, especially for one of our band mates boy friend's mother?"

Sheba blinked, smiling at her Idea. "I like your idea….but we'll have to talk it over with Mia and Feizhi…" She said smiling still.

Jenna just grinned. "Oh…don't worry about a thing…I'll take care of everything."

---

FanKnight: bloody mess on the floor

Mia: breathing heavily

Isaac: oo;;; oh snap!

Mia: twitches please review

FanKnight: . OWIE!


	8. Chapter 8

FanKnight: wow! Thanks for reviewing! But it's time now for another chapter!

Mia: BEWARE!

Isaac: o0o0o0o

FanKnight: any way, I do not own Golden sun!

Mia: Nope, but he does own the song in this chapter! (I edited this song quiet a bit, but I did take the basic Idea from another ((there props!)) )

Isaac: Such a pretty song….

FanKnight/Mia: ….riiiiiggghhhhtttt

---

Three weeks from his assault Isaac was released from the Hospital, with warning of little to no physical stress on his shoulder. The wound had healed quite nicely but it was rather iffy as to what Isaac could do.

Upon his return to school he found things hadn't changed much, his girlfriend was just as innocent and beautiful as ever, over half the male population of the school wanted her and she was his.

Isaac sighed, slowly stretching his arm out a bit as he looked unto the December sky; he shivered always hating the time of the year. It wasn't that he didn't like the snow, he loved Christmas as well, but it was at this time all those years ago his life changed forever.

The golden haired boy sat on a comfy leather couch, Mia sitting between his legs on the floor as she listened to Hama go on about their Christmas concert. Garet could be seen rubbing his left arm, as Jenna lay about him as if he were a pillow. Sheba paid close attention as she stroked Ivan's hair, whose sleeping head rested upon her lap.

Hama sighed finishing the bands schedule for the month. "Any Questions?" She asked knowing full well there wouldn't be. With a smile she looked at the teens before her. "Ok, you have the rest of the day off." She said smiling at them all still.

Mia lead Isaac out smiling at the chilling winter air, with her hand in his she smiled up at him. "How about a walk? Or a drive? I feel like getting away…" She said smiling softly. Isaac could only smile and nod, Mia having a strange power over him, one he wasn't quiet sure he liked yet.

"Mmm a drive sounds nice…." Isaac murmured as Mia's lips came deathly close to his own, his arms wrapping around her, their breaths coming in white puffs due to the cold. Mia's cheeks seemed to light up, be it the weather or the hot feeling growing in the put of her stomach she didn't know, but she liked the feeling, it made her feel alive, like she could fly. Inching closer still, the couple's lips but millimeters apart, a certain male red head let loose an oddly high pitched scream.

With a sigh both looked to see Garet running, hands over his head as Jenna chased him with a frying pan, black suet covering her face.

Sighing in relief from the cold Mia seemed to purr as the heater in Isaac's car cased the rosy coloring in her cheeks to increase even more. The two drove awhile, just enjoying the others company, but soon something caught Mia's eye, something she shivered as it brought back a painful memory and…a song.

"Stop!"

Mia's voice almost yelped as Isaac slammed on breaks. Looking confused he looked out Mia's window to see an old park, it was old, the equipment rusted from years of disrepair.

"I-isaac…"

She murmured before seeming to float out of the car. Isaac too shivered, but followed slowly, locking his car as he did. Eyes dull with memory a tune seemed to float through the air.

The air seemed to shimmer as both stood starring at the rusted jungle gym, their eyes locked at the sand pit, where their long forgotten memories came back. Isaac's eyes feeling with tears as Mia's soon joined him, her lips opening slowly as a song seemed to fall out of her heart and memory.

As the song began, the park seemed to fade away; a time of when it was new came quickly into view as two small children could be seen under the jungle gym.

"_Dancing bears_…." Mia began, Isaac's eyes widening as his old teddy bear seemed to dance before him, rough and scarred hands holding it up. Isaac could feel the tears slipping down his face as the memory brought sounds he had tried so hard to forget vanish.

"_Painted wings_…" she almost whispered, her own eyes shutting at the images of a man attacking her mother in a way she couldn't understand, demon wings tattooed on his back, as he seemed to thrust forward and back, her mother screaming and crying.

"_Things….I almost….remember_…." Isaac shook his head, images of rough hands holding him back as a knife made it's way into his father body over and over and over again, tears slowly blurring the image.

"_and…a song…I once sang…once upon…a December_…" Mia's entire body began to tremble, she could remember now…she could remember hiding in a closet like her mother had told her to do, she could only watch, helpless as the man attacked her mother.

"_Someone….holds me safe and warm_" Isaac's tears continued to fall, as he remained silent, images of his mother hugging him tightly, shielding his eyes from the sight, of his now dead father.

"_Cars seem to fly through a silver storm_…" Mia could see a younger version of herself, hugging her father tightly, as a multitude of cars came fast, to take away the three dead bodies, one of which her mother.

"_Figures dancing gracefully, across our memories_…." Isaac began to shake in rage, images of his helpless child form as he was held back forced to watch, the men attack his father over and over again.

"_Far away_…." Mia could remember her father picking her up and carrying her away, into a car.

"_Long ago_…." Isaac could remember running, not wanting to hear his mother's words of comfort.

"_Glowing dim…like an ember_…" A gun shot, rang through Mia's mind, the same sound that had ended her mother's life.

"_Things my heart once held dear_" his old bear his father had gave him; lay in the mud, the bear's once present heart ripped from the doll.

"_Once upon a December_…" Mia could remember the cold feel of the winter air, she could almost feel the way the air seemed to chill her soul on that day.

"_Someone held me safe and warm_…" Isaac, could see himself again, this time the blue haired girl hugged him tightly, whispering things into his ear he couldn't hear.

"_Cars seem to fly through a silver storm_…." Cars seemed to speed in every which way as Mia said good bye to her mother, dressed in a small black dress.

"_Figures dancing gracefully…across our ….memories_…." Isaac could still see the people rush about his house, his mother chasing after him as he left.

"_Far away, long ago, glowing bright like an ember, things my heart once forgot, things it now remembers_….." Mia looked away, images of herself and a golden haired boy hugging promising he'd never hurt again as long as he remembered the song.

"_And…a song…I was once sang_…." Isaac smiled softly, tears casing his eyes to redden. He knew it was her now, no doubt about it. Her voice, although matured had remained the same. She was the one, she was the one who had taken his heart and brought him back into the light.

"_Once….upon…a….December_…." Mia's voice through the entire song had been strong but as she neared the end, her voice seemed to fade, the memories all coming back so fast she couldn't seem to hold her note out and the last word faded gently as she fell gently unto her knees, hands to her face she let herself sob.

Isaac knelt slowly, raising her gently to her feet before wrapping his arms around her. Tears spilling from his sapphire eyes as he too began to cry, he remembered now, he remembered what her song…what her spell had taken the pain, the images, and the memories. She too remembered it all now, everything her heart had hidden away.

"Thank you…" He whispered, as he kissed her forehead hugging her tightly. He knew now she was the one for him, how he wasn't so sure. She completed him it seemed in almost every way. But could he give her everything she needed?

"I-I'm sorry…" she murmured, her tears slowly stopping, as her body trembled. "I had no idea…that….Isaac…." she murmured, remembering what he had told her all those years ago.

"It's ok…really…" He said softly, as he calmed slowly. He stroked her hair softly, smiling as a light rain came fast. "we need to move…" He murmured to her as she hiccupped against him.

With a small sigh, and red cheeks she looked up at him, still seeing the small boy she had so long ago given her heart to. "Just one thing first…." She murmured leaning up, with a smile he obliged her, wrapping his strong arms around her the two met in a gentle kiss at first, slowly Isaac pulled her closer to his body, he could feel her heart beat as the rain began to pour down, Mia could feel the heat inside her growing and fast.

What seemed to last forever finally ended as the two parted for air. Panting each smiled at the other, and taking her hand he quickly lead her back to his car.

---

FanKnight: THERE a mushy moment for Isaac and Mia ENJOY!

Isaac/Mia: WOOTNESS! Review! ! We wanna another update to explain more of our past!


	9. Chapter 9

FanKnight: Woot! REVIEWS! Much lurf to the small peeps!

Isaac: He doesn't own golden sun…or his mind

Mia: nope neither nor this song…

---

Garet blinked as he, Ivan, Felix, and Hama sat in front of the Garage, the door keeping the rain off of them as the 'Fem Flares' minus one Mia, sat up to play. Jenna had finally given the rest of the band a song she had felt ever sense she had created the band, and when she met Garet she had finally finished it.

The group had waited for Isaac and Mia's return but after an hour of waiting they decided to go on ahead. With a nervous smile she looked at her small audience. She hopped the two wouldn't be back inside but she really wanted Mia there for support at the time. She had yet to tell Mia of their plan, all but she knew. The song would be the one she sang for a secret concert the band had hid from Mia, it would be the concert she wouldn't know of until her first song was to be played. Jenna just hopped that her own song would be enough to get the funds started for Isaac's mother's medication money.

"U-uh, ummm…well t-this song was inspired by m-my life…b-but t-thanks to Garet I've….I've found what I needed to finish it….I-I hope you like it….here goes…"

Looking at her band she sighed wishing Mia would be here to sing the lead part, but with a deep breath she nodded, with grins they nodded back.

"Here goes…this is for you Garet, the name of this song is…'All I really want'"

Jenna's audience blinked at the title of the song but clapped as they waited.

Clearing her throat she sighed and cued Sheba who nodded, Feizhi coming in shortly after on her cue as well. Both girls stopped as Jenna halted them.

"It's still missing something…." She murmured before looking over, a grin coming over her face as she looked dead on at Hama.

"Still got that Harmonica?"

Hama just gulped but nodded, Jenna smiled. The garage faded as time seemed to fast forward, as Jenna's grin passed onto the concert night. Nervous she chewed the inside of her lip.

"I can't do this! Where's Mia!" she almost shrieked shaking Feizhi, the bass player could only go about as Jenna was quite strong.

Sheba just shook her head looking out unto the rather large crowd.

"Ok…looks like their about ready to go insane…..Mia just about screamed at the surprise concert as she and Isaac were at the hospital visiting Isaac's mother so she'll be here in about half an hour at the latest…."

Hama muttered to the short blonde who sighed fiddling with her sticks.

"Right…no pressure…." She said her jacket shimmering in the dim light.

Hama had worn her own jacket, a dark yellow, almost gold even.

"Ok…lets go…" Jenna said, her fisted hand held high in the air, her band mates nodding and smiling nervously.

Takking their spots on the stage, they took in a deep breath and let it out as the curtains pulled back revealing what seemed to be Vale, and the next two cities over. Just HOW much publication had Hama done?

"Hey Vale! Who's ready to heat things up this cold cold night!" She said, her face masked to her true feelings. She wore a grin the entire time, as gave a fake chill.

"I'm soo cold…." She said giving a small whimper several men saying they'd 'warm' her up alright. With a wider grin yet she winked at Garet who turned a beat red in the crowd.

"Sorry boys, I'm taken." She said looking at her smirking band mates.

"Well while we wait for our blue flare to show up…how about a treat!"

She asked, the crowd seemed to erupt even more at her words.

"Wow there, guess that's a yes….well then…I hope you enjoy this song as it's a fem flare original, and don't forgot all the funds for this concert are going to a good cause! So stop by and give a good donation if you know what a mean." She said winking into the camera.

Nodding to her friends, her band mates and her partners in crime so to speak Hama picked up her microphone and Harmonica, with a breath the song began. Hama's note carrying but a second before the other girls came in. The sound of the Harmonica seemed to carrying the beat of the song before Hama let the note fade; she just smiled as she kept it up read for her next cue in the song.

"_Do I stress you out?" _Jenna's voice carried, almost like she was a spirit of fire burning away the cold of the season with her voice.

_  
"My sweater is on backwards and inside out"_

_  
"And you say how appropriate"_

_  
"I don't want to dissect everything today"_

_  
"I don't mean to pick you apart you see"_

_  
"But I can't help it "  
_

"_There I go jumping before the gunshot has gone off"  
_

"_Slap me with a splintered ruler"  
_

"_And it would knock me to the floor if I wasn't there already"  
_

"_If only I could hunt the hunter" _Her voice was different from Mia's it held a different spark, this one more fiery.__

**"And all I really want is some patience"**

**_  
"A way to calm the angry voice"_**

_**  
"And all I really want is deliverance"**  
_

Each line of the song the entire group sang, Hama giving a powerful note at the end of the section.

_  
"Do I wear you out?"  
_

"_You must wonder why I'm relentless and all strung out  
_

"_I'm consumed by the chill of solitary"  
_

"_I'm like estella"  
_

"_I like to reel it in and spit it out"  
_

"_I'm frustrated by your apathy"  
_

"_And I am frightened by the corrupted ways of this land"  
_

"_If only I could meet the maker"  
_

"_And I'm fascinated by the spiritual man"  
_

"_I am humbled by his humble nature"_

"**What I wouldn't give to find a soulmate"  
**

"**_Someone else to catch this drift"  
_**

"_**And what I wouldn't give to meet a kindred"**_

"Enough about me, let's talk about you for a minute"

_  
"Enough about you, let's talk about life for a while"  
_

"_The conflicts, the craziness and the sound of pretenses"  
_

"_Falling all around... all around"_

"Why are you so petrified of silence?"  


"_Here can you handle this?"_

At that moment, things went silent, the ground roaring at the affect it gave Jenna's song, it seemed to speak an unheard message. Garet's face a deep blush the entire time, as he some what guessed what Jenna wanted. The silence lasted but a moment, the girls looking out to see a blue haired girl making her way to the side of the stage. Nodding they decided to finish the song up. They began as if they had never stopped.

_  
"Did you think about your bills, your ex, your deadlines"_

_  
"Or when you think you're gonna die"  
_

"_Or did you long for the next distraction"_

_  
"And all I need now is intellectual intercourse"_

_  
"A sound to dig the hole much deeper"  
_

"_And I have no concept of time other an it is flying"  
_

"_If only I could kill the killer"_

"**All I really want is some peace man"  
**

"**_A place to find a common ground"  
_**

"_**And all I really want is a wavelength**"  
_

"_All I really want is some comfort"_

_  
"A way to get my hands untied"_

_  
"And all I really want is….. some….. justice"_

Jenna's breath gave hard as she looked at Mia, the blue haired girl was smiling at her friend, winking and giving a thumbs up as Jenna grinned.

"Now…let me get a round of applause for out blue flare MIA!"

Jenna shouted, still somewhat out of breath. Her hand out Mia ran out unto the stage, her silky blue hair and azure eyes sparkling.

Picking up her microphone she smiled at the crowd. "HELLO VALE!" She shouted jumping up, the crowd roared, Isaac smiling from the side of the stage as Mia made the crowd go even more insane if possible.

After a box office round of four more originals the girls took their final bows, and left in a hurry, the crowd charging the stage.

An hour later the 'Fem Flares' and their love interests resided at Jenna's house.

The five girls giggled, their faces red as their soda's made them quite giggly, the night's concert not helping much.

A knock came at the door, the music stopping as a grinning Isaac's smile faded. Felix had answered the door, a look of horror on his face as he looked to Isaac.

"Isaac…"

Felix whispered, the man looking at the golden haired boy, a frown upon his face as well.

"Isaac Sol?"

"Yes?"

"May I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"S-sure…"

Isaac said frowning as he stepped outside with the man. With a deep sigh the man began.

"As you know…your mother was in a stable state….but she had another attack an hour after you left…she's in the O.R. at the moment but we don't know if she'll make it with out the proper medication….as you know your plan doesn't…."

Isaac just nodded, about to speak when Mia gave a small scream. Looking back for a moment Isaac began again.

"I….I…"

He couldn't find the words his mother told him he'd have to say when the time came.

Sapphire eyes widening as a tender hand took his own. "I have a surprise for you…." Mia murmured as Isaac frowned. Her face bright with a smile, her eyes seeming to be more alive then before as she hid something behind her back.

"Can it w-wait?" He asked softly, the man seeming to urge Isaac for his answer.

"We'll talk later then." She said holding out a small piece of paper to Isaac.

"Take it…it's an early Christmas present from everyone…." She said smiling shyly.

With a small smile he took the piece of paper, opening it his eyes widened in shock.

"M-mia…"

He began, looking at the amount written on the small piece of paper. It was a check and a large one at that.

"Mr.Sol…I'm sorry to interrupt but I need an –"

Isaac gave Mia a tight hug, fighting the urge to shed tears of joy as he looked back at the man.

"I'll pay for it, just save my mother."

The man nodded, pulling out his phone. Speaking in a 'in-charge' voice as he ran back to his car, whizzing off into the night.

Looking back at Mia, he couldn't find the right words to say. With his eyes wavering he gave a tender smile as his friends stood at Jenna's door, all circled about as they looked on at the two, smiles upon their faces as they nodded.

"Thank you….all of you…"

He said running off, finding his car he too soon vanished into the early night.

Mia stood a moment, a tear falling down her cheek before she turned, her hand whipping the tear away.

"Well…let's get back to that party!"

She said, forcing a cheerful voice. Her friends, band mates and fellow musicians just looked at her oddly, before nodding feeling she didn't want to touch on the subject at hand.

While her friends piled into the house again, the music starting up she looked back. A small smile on her face, the wind blowing a cold chill, her spine shivering as she wrapped her arms around her self she began to cough quite a bit, a hand to her mouth she gave a soft smile, in self pity. In her hand lay several droplets of blood. Pulling out an inhaler, she used a spray, shutting her eyes as the medication took affect, it was enough to stop her lungs from deteriorating enough for her to live and sing, but it wouldn't last forever. Her body was becoming immune to the medication after years of use, she'd never tell a soul but there wasn't a cure yet found.

Looking unto the cold night she quickly whipped the blood onto the back of her jeans smiling as she pocketed her inhaler. Turning back to the house, she bit gave a soft smile to her self as she knew what had to lie ahead.

Isaac was in good hands now, he had his mother again. She would live. But in order to save him from a life of heartbreak and loneliness she's have to break his heart one last time.

There was no doubt in her mind, she loved him. She was sure he felt the same, but it would have to end. She wouldn't last more then a few years. Enough to finish school like her mother had always wanted her too, like her father wanted her too. They both had hopes of a cure to be found but to the day none could be found.

Her head held high, her heart breaking she knew breaking Isaac's heart would kill her. But for him to live would be a far better way, as a life with her could never be what he would want. With her mask on tight she returned to the party, all the while crying deep with in her own heart.

----

FanKnight: yeah I know, VERY bad sign of things to come, and LOTS of turns and twists, don't think I've forgotten about their pasts, there's a reason Isaac's father and Mia's mother were killed.

Isaac: …I hate you…

Mia: T.T I'm DYING?

FanKnight: seems so…please review….


	10. Chapter 10

FanKnight: well since everyone wants ta murder me might as well finish the story whlie I can!

Isaac: ohhh no, death is TOO good for you buddy!

Mia: o0o0o0o he doesn't own golden sun!

FanKnight: only six more chapters! Review while you CAN people!

---

Isaac sat at his mother's bed side, he held her hand stroking it gently as he awaited her to awaken. He'd stayed up all night, just watching over her as a good son does.

He'd cashed the check and paid for the medication and the bills. His mother would be fine and as soon as she could go home, he'd introduce her to Mia, the girl he _loved. _He couldn't quite place the words in his mind.

'I love her…I love Mia….'

He thought over and over again, sighing as he could see her smiling face in his mind, her soft lips against his own, and her smooth skin under his lips power. A silly grin on his face as he remembered the ride home, he'd stopped the car several times to 'keep her warm'

The trip back took close to three hours before they made it back to their neighborhood.

Isaac's mind shifted however when his mother's hand gripped his own. With a small groan Mrs. Dora Sol awoke, feeling better then she had in ten years.

"Mom….you're…you're ok!" Isaac said, his voice wavering as he hugged his mother, tears spilling that he promised himself wouldn't.

"Isaac….my little man….you're….all grown up…." She murmured returning the hug as best she could.

With a frown Dora pulled her son away and looked him into the eye.

"Isaac…how ever did you afford the cure…you didn't sell the house did you?"

Her voice was full of worry, at this Isaac smiled.

"Mom…I…well…you see….I met this girl…she's the most wonderful woman in the entire world...she's beautiful….not just physically but inside as well…she's…she's…she's just….perfect…"

Dora smiled gently, "I haven't heard you talk about someone like that since before I became ill…" her voice seemed to vanish as she began to pale.

"Isaac….what's this girls' name?"

Isaac blinked looking at his mother in surprise. "Are you alright?...you're looking pale…I should get the nurse…" He said beginning to get up, Dora gripped his hand tightly, her eyes having a wild look about them.

"Her. Name. Isaac."

Her voice seemed scarred terrified almost. With a look of confusion he uttered the name of his love, his soul mate, and the cause of his mother's scream.

"Mia…"

Dora looked shakingly at Isaac, screaming about the girl would bring nothing but trouble for Isaac, and to get rid of her. Filled with rage Isaac frowned…his frown close to a sneer.

"Don't YOU talk about MIA that WAY! She's helped save your LIFE!" He almost roared, his rage causing him to shake as his mother looked regretful to him.

"Sit…"

She murmured, as Isaac looked at the nurses who had come running from Isaac's roar.

Nodding his head to them they left slowly as he sat, his rage in check for the moment.

"Isaac…about ten years ago…when….when your father was still alive…he worked at a genetics lab…he had two partners….one was Mia's mother…the other…was a man known as Dr. Picard Blizaruss."

Isaac's brow came together in confusion, "So…?"

"Let me finish dear, Kyle…your father…he…had a unquie genetic code…like you have…and Mia's mother…she had an equally unquie code…Dr. Picard was working on a powerful cure, one when taken could cure any disease."

Isaac just nodded listening.

"He found it."

She said her voice growing cold, as she recalled the day her husband had explained it all.

"By combining your father's DNA, and Mia's Mother's, a code for a powerful antibody was created, but with such small samples nothing could be created. Dr. Picard became obsessed with the code, stalking your father and Mia's mother to no end, always talking of having a child created, for the mear use of tissue draining. In other words a throw away life, when both refused he came up with another plan. If he couldn't get the combined dna in a mass amounts, he'd take the two parts he needed in cold…or warm blood."

Isaac's eyes widened in horror, as he shook his head.

"No…" he whispered as stood and began to back away.

"Isaac…he had your father killed…Mia's mother as well…but he never could obtain their DNA…if you two remain close….he'll come after you two as well…"

Dora almost whispered as Isaac, shook in fear, his hands gripping his head as he shook his head.

"No….no…..no….you're….you're….you're LYING!" He shouted running from his mother's room. The staff looking at him in worry as he ran, running fast he headed for his car.

'The concert was televised…she's in danger….no….MIA!'

Isaac's blue haired angel sat upon Isaac's front steps, a blank look upon her face as she awaited his return. With a small sigh she stood, dusting off the bottom of her jeans as she did so. With a small frown she headed back to her own house, a figure walking up behind her slowly.

Isaac slammed on break before Mia's house, shouting as she turned, a shriek of fear.

"Mia!"

Isaac shouted running as fast as he could, he stopped breathing hard to find Mia smiling, as she signed a young girls autograph book.

"There yea go, just don't sneak up on me next time." She said smiling as the girl ran off, jumping up and down as her mother laughed, smiling to Mia in thanks.

Turning Mia looked at her boyfriend, her eyes wavering at the sight of him.

"We need to talk."

They said in unison, nodding the stood a moment before Isaac took her hand and lead her into his house.

Sitting her down, he began, she insisting that he go first.

"Mia…my mom…she's awake…."

Mia forced a smile, truly feeling happy for Isaac though.

"When she did…I mentioned you…."

Isaac took a deep breath. "she….she told me something…something you should know…"

He murmured avoiding her eyes, as he retold what his mother had told him.

With a weary smile Mia stood, her back to Isaac.

"Mia?...y-you believe me…right?"

"I….I do…and that's why this is so clear….it has to happen…for you to go on with out me Isaac…."

Turning about her eyes glistened with tears as her heart broke, she began to shake in anger, in fear, in shock.

"Mia….what are you…saying?" He dared to ask as she trembled before him a broken woman emerging.

"It's…it's over..."

She whispered, Isaac's eyes widening as he looked at her in shock.

"You…you can't really be serious….can you?"

He asked her, his voice rising every moment. He shook in as emotions took him over.

She bit her lip clenching her eyes shut.

"We…we have to…you…you deserve better…Isaac…we….we just have too….this is only more of a reason….to…to end things…"

"I love you!"

Isaac shouted, his eyes near spilling tears as he embraced her tightly, trying so hard to hang onto her.

"No….no….no…don't you say that Isaac, don't you DARE say that!" She said beginning to sob as she hit his chest, "You can't….I won't let you…don't….no…" She muttered trying hard to push him away but found no strength.

"You love me too….don't you….why…why don't you…" Isaac whispered, confused as she looked him in the eye, their souls seeming to meld into one, with a last breath she kissed him.

It was unlike anything they had felt before, their very heartbeats seemed to meld into one, their minds, their souls, their very beings and when they parted she left him standing, tears streaming down his face.

She loved him, he could feel it.

"Why?" He murmured looking at his shut door, front door. Tears blurring his vision as his heart seemed to shatter.

In her room, Mia could be seen in a corner, tightly gripping a teddy bear Isaac had given her weeks ago. "Please don't hate me…." She murmured into the bear as she let everything go into her tears.

She screamed as her heart too shattered. "WHY GOD!" She screamed, "Why did you give me a heart!" It was for him, she wouldn't be selfish, she wanted a better life for him. But god…why did it have to hurt so much to do the right thing…after all…this WAS the right thing…right?

As time passed Mia fell into a tear induced sleep, all the while hugging the bear tightly, tears streaming down her face to find a home where the rest lay…in her broken heart.

---

FanKnight: Yeah…I know evil…just review

Isaac: …

Mia: ….

FanKnight: only five more chapters left…yup…and I'm half way done with the next one…it'll be up tomarrow….


	11. Chapter 11

FanKnight: Woot! Reviews!

Isaac: I'm still going to kill you…

Mia: boys will be boys I guess…he does NOT own Golden Sun…

Isaac: YOU PUT UP A MARCHING BAND FIC INSTEAD OF WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER!

FanKnight: >.> ;;;; I'm sorry?

Isaac: (grumbles)

Mia: o…k then…..

---

It had been a day, he'd gotten no sleep. None at all, he'd stopped shedding tears a few hours after she left, left his house, his life, and left him broken.

He had his mother, but Mia had taken a part of him with her. A part that seemed to be the meaning of his life. He loved the girl more then his own life. So there he sat, broken, still in the clothes from the day before.

He looked out his window to see her curtains shut, his eyes catching as her father shook his head as he left a frown upon his face.

She was hurting, he could feel it. With a sigh he stood, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. She was his, and he was hers. There was no if, ands, or buts. With a grin, the some what delirious Isaac headed for his room, grabbing several things he swore to himself he'd never wear, and aftershave he never used he headed for his bathroom.

She sat in her bed, wearing nothing more then a light blue house dress. She wouldn't leave the house…at least not yet. Jenna and the rest had called wanting her to explain what had happened. Seems Garet had been over to Isaac's and things had gotten out.

She'd avoided them all, even her father knew of what Isaac had said, but he swore he'd never tell her. Only when she confronted him had he told her what he knew.

So she lay in her bed, laid out like a doll, her perfect features, slim curves and silk hair mattered not as she felt heartless…soulless…inhuman.

With a knock at her front door she gave a soft growl, turning over. Another knock came and growled again.

"Go AWAY!"

She shouted, when a third knock came she threw her self up, her face red in annoyance as she stomped her way to her front door.

"Look I TOLD you Jenna I don't WANT to …talk…about…."

She never finished her sentence as Isaac stood before her, smiling softly as he held out a rose. She stepped back, in fear, in shock, before her stood a god in her eyes.

His golden spiky locks seemed to shimmer from their fresh washing; a tight blue shirt covered his strong chest, nothing able to hide his well defined form, a dark blue jean jacket protecting him from the cold. Tight equally dark blue jeans covered strong and trained legs, all coming down to a deep blue pair of slip on shoes.

She blushed, as he stepped closer. She held her breath, her stomach dropping as he handed her the rose, shutting her door as she accepted it.

"Mia…"

He murmured, his breath fresh like mint, as he pulled her closer, his eyes just scanning over her face, admiring every last perfect feature of his blue haired angel. HIS angel.

She let her breath go, her first of three mistakes to come. As she opened her mouth to speak, his scent made it's way to her brain and more or less her hormones. She shivered, the only sound coming from her mouth a mix of a gasp and a moan.

He gave a soft smile as a tender hand caressed her face.

"We...have to talk Mia…I'm not leaving it at this…"

She bit her lip, trying hard to fight off the shiver running through her body, the heat building inside the same heat that slowly began to mend her shattered heart.

"N-no…just…please…."

She stuttered unable to speak what she had to do, his touch, his scent, his very aura was to much for her shaken state. With her words lost she made her second mistake, she looked into his eyes.

Sapphire depths filled with what seemed endless bounds of light and hope, and something she knew couldn't be replaced his them, his love for her. She tried, oh did she try to break eye contact, but try as she may his eyes seemed to suck her in completing the second of the three traps she had set for herself.

"Mia…please….just talk to me…"

He murmured, slowly, nervously slipping a hand around her waist, smiling wearily as she gasped, her face flushing a lovely rosy color. He felt so alive just touching her like this, just being near her. He'd give anything to just kiss her, anything at all.

"Isaac……I….I…"

She began again her mind trying hard to tell him what he needed to hear, but his warm touch was just to much, the feel of his arm around her made her knees feel weak and she found herself pressing into him.

He pulled her closer, never wanting to let go, a second hand tilting her head up gently as he gave her a soft smile, his thumb lightly tracing her bottom lip causing her to clench her eyes shut at the sensations.

"I….I…can't…I…won't…let you...love me….you…deserve…better…"

She managed to get out as he smiled still, leaning forward ever so slowly, her body trembling in need of his touch, in need of just a simple kiss.

"Tell me…why should I not love you…you're beautiful…kind…gentle….smart…funny….you're perfect…you're Mia…you're my angel…"

She blushed harder trying still to fight off his affects on her, her body, her mind; her very soul yearned for more of him.

"Be-because….I….I…"

Isaac just smiled, thinking her words would be she was 'unworthy' he came forward, and planted a light kiss upon her lips. A spark fired up deep with in him as she moaned and seemed to shake in his arms.

"You're more then worthy Mia…"

He whispered into her ear before kissing her again, this time with all the passion he had for her, all the love a man could ever show a woman.

She was helpless, and made her final mistake. She gave in, she couldn't fight it any more, her love for him, her need for him, her soul needed to be complete again.

Wrapping her once weak arms around his neck she pulled him closer, much closer then she had ever before. Her body was on fire, as she kissed him back, the only way a woman could respond to such a kiss.

They parted, both breathing hard, their bodies so close, their hearts beating in tempo.

"Let…let me love you…" He murmured, planting soft kisses on her neck as she could only gasp in response, her arms pulling him closer as she bit her lip.

"Let…let me show you…how much I love you…"

He whispered not knowing what he was doing his mind had lost it self in his love for her, his passion for the angel in his arms.

"Isaac…"

Was the only word she could sound before she was locked into another heated kiss.

Garet sighed looking at Jenna as she fiddled with her guitar, Ivan and Sheba sitting on the floor on their backs both looking blank as they starred unto the ceiling. Hama sat gnawing on her pencil as Felix read a book, the same page he'd been reading for the last two hours. Feizhi sat starring at the blank T.V. screen her eyes dull in thought.

The group had found them selves sulking, and in wonder. Why had such a thing happened to Isaac and Mia? They seemed so happy, if it could happen to them…it could happen to any of them…right?

"Look…we need to get over this…they'll be fine…they probably just had a silly fight."

Jenna said as Garet frowned at her, "I don't think it was just a fight Jenna, Isaac was so…broken…."

The cinnamon haired girl sighed and looked about at her friends. "Let's go talk to Isaac's mom…she might know what going on!"

The group looked up at Jenna smiling a bit, "I think Ivan and I should go…she knows us…."

Jenna just nodded, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Ok…" She said smiling at him.

Garet smiled back hugging her a moment before helping Ivan up, dusting himself off he smiled to Sheba and left with Garet for the Hospital.

Clothes littered Mia's bed room floor, as a new man and a new woman lay in bed, the blue haired woman lying snuggled onto the golden haired man's chest.

Isaac sighed happily as he ran a hand through Mia's hair softly, still confused on many things. She hadn't said a lot, if she had he couldn't hear much of it from the rush of blood in his ears.

He looked down at her, smiling at her peaceful face. Brushing sweaty bangs from her face he smiled still just watching her sleep. She moved, clinging to him as she gave a soft sigh.

"I-Isaac?" she asked, thinking it all a dream, her face flushed as he smiled down at her.

"Hey…"

He murmured kissing her forehead, the bluenette in turn smiled, sighing as she felt at peace like this.

"Thank you…." She whispered, her eyes wavering as her memory of the recent events flashed before her eyes.

"No, thank you….you do love me don't you…"

"Yes…I do…"

"Then why…why did you?"

"Break your heart?"

"….yeah…"

"I…I was trying to protect you…"

"From what?"

He asked, looking at her in confusion. She gave a sad smile, thinking it silly now. Stupid really, he loved her, and if he did he would love her for the rest of his life, and even beyond it.

"Isaac….I'm dying…"

She said softly, pulling away from him to look at his reaction. It was one of shock.

"What?"

"I…I have a lung disease…I've head it for…well...about since I was six…" she said remembering it only began when she had moved to Imil.

"Isn't that…"

"Yes…it's about the same time I moved from Vale…"

"Oh…."

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?"

He smiled, and gave her a warm kiss.

"No, you were trying to protect me…I understand but…you have to know something….I'll love you…until my dying days…and even then…I'll love you in the next life…you and I...we're one Mia…"

Mia smiled, blushing a little at his words.

"Speaking of that…"

She murmured looking away, as he blinked confused.

"Of what?"

"Being one…"

"Oh."

He said blushing a dark shade, rare for him altogether.

"Was…I…your first?"

Isaac just blinked, grinning playfully.

"Do I look like Garet?"

Mia just giggled, hugging his warm body again, sighing as she seemed to fit perfectly against him.

"How…..long?"

He asked after a long comfortable silence.

"I don't really know…about three to four years….five at the most…"

He was quiet, his eyes shut as he took it all in.

She sighed softly, pulling her covers up over her shoulder as she snuggled into him. Shutting her eyes as she listened to the beat of his heart.

"I'll find you a cure."

He murmured wrapping his arms around her. She just smiled as she felt the emotional impact from everything finally hit her, eyes drooping she sigh happily.

"I'll…keep you to that…"

She murmured, as she fell asleep, Isaac kissing her forehead once before joining her shortly after.

Dora sighed as Ivan sat in his chair mouth wide open as she had explained quiet a bit. She knew Isaac would be mad, but these were his friends, they had known each other since the younger years, when their only troubles were trying to get ice cream before dinner.

"Where's Dr. Picard now?"

"I don't know…" Dora replied feeling bad for a moment.

"Well…thanks Mrs. Sol…"

Garet said as he stood, Ivan nodded looking at Garet as the red haired boy seemed to be thinking, a scary thing in its own.

Dora nodded, feeling a bit worn out from explaining the story twice in two days.

"Come on Ivan."

Garet muttered as he shut Dora's door softly.

"Where are we going?"

"To library."

"YOU know where the library is?"

"Yeah…I've never been inside it…I dropped off Jenna there once…"

He admitted blushing slightly.

Ivan just grinned and pulled out his sleek cell phone.

"Want me to call the others and tell them to meet us there?"

"Yeah…this could take awhile…"

Ivan just nodded as he dialed Jenna's home number.

---

FanKnight: o0o0o0o0o what will happen next!

Mia: (blushing like mad) I'm going to kill you…

Isaac: (blushing as well but chuckling) I dunno I kinda like him again…

Mia: YOU would…

FanKnight: (gulps) please review while I hide from Mia! ONLY 4 CHAPTERS LEFT!


	12. Chapter 12

FanKnight: wow lots of reviews! Jam'n!

Isaac: o0o0o0o reviews!

Mia: heehee I'm still gunna hurt you but only AFTER you finish the story…

FanKnight: oh joy…

Isaac: He does not own golden sun…

---

Sapphire eyes opened slowly, ever so slowly to hear the sound of running water and a light melody in the air. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked around. A blush instantly appearing on his face, as he remembered the most recent events of his life. He'd pretty much seduced Mia, but she seemed to want it, which still confused him.

Looking about the golden haired boy found his boxers folded neatly in a chair with the rest of his clothes. Smiling softly, he climbed out of bed and put them on one by one.

"Well I see you're up."

A voice said as Isaac pulled his shirt over his head, he blinked looking over to see Mia's father smiling softly at Isaac who was blushing furiously.

"When you're done dressing, we need to have a talk you and I."

Isaac nodded, dreading the talk. Mia's father was strange but kind in his own way, he'd grown to love the man for his understanding, much like his father understood him all those years ago.

After putting on his shirt, Isaac walked into the kitchen to find Mia's father sitting at the kitchen table sipping at some coffee. "Have a seat…" He said as Isaac nodded looking a bit nervous.

Mia sighed as she watched her body clean, blushing as every part of her body seeming to glow from Isaac's touch; she shivered remembering his soft lips against her skin and sighed happily.

She'd been soaking in the shower for about an hour now; smiling in content she finally turned the water off, to find the bathroom rather foggy. With a small giggle, she stepped from the shower and began to dry herself.

She exited the bathroom, her hair in a towel as she wore a rather large T-shirt, and oddly enough tight jeans, her shirt saying 'Love me like I'm gone'. She stopped however as she found Isaac red in the face, gasping for air as her father grinned. Both seemed to be enjoying them selves.

"Oh god…"

Her voice seemed to pull the two from their world as both of the men in her life turned and smiled at her.

Isaac just grinned as her father stood and smiled, giving his daughter a wink she knew he approved of Isaac in some odd way that women would never understand truly as it was a 'guy' thing.

Mia blushed at Isaac grin, smiling at her father's smile and wink. With a sigh she almost forgot her sad truth. With a small sigh she placed herself in Isaac's lap the golden haired boy wrapping his strong arms about her.

"And how is your day going?" He asked, his lips finding small little places on her neck that caused her to giggle and bit her lip as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"It's going g-great…" she managed as Isaac's teeth became present on her soft cream colored skin, his hot breath causing her to shiver.

"That's good…." He murmured before pulling away from her, satisfied with the rather large mark on her neck. His eyes seemed to dance with light as he placed a light kiss upon her lips. He'd felt different sense they'd made love, almost like he was invincible; it was an odd feeling one he wondered if she shared.

Jenna bit her lip as she knocked on Mia's door only to have Mia's father open it.

"Oh, Jenna, they're inside, you're all welcome, I was heading off to work."

He said smiling, a new light seeming to be around him, he seemed almost relieved.

Jenna nodded, looking over her shoulder to see a very confused Garet, Ivan, and Sheba. With a deep breath she walked into the house only to hear a deep almost erotic moan coming from the living room.

"I-Isaac…"

It was Mia, Jenna's face turned beet red, but she forced her self to jump into the living room, about to shout she almost fell over.

There on the couch, gasping for air, her face a deep red lay Mia, her delicate foot in Isaac's strong hands as he rubbed her feet. Isaac only grinned more as he applied a bit of pressure Mia's back arching as she gave another scream of pleasure.

"ISAAC!" Jenna almost shouted, the golden haired boy blinking as he looked back grinning, Mia's face seeming to grow a darker shade of red, her eyes were half lidded, and her breathing began to slow as Isaac lay her foot done gently.

"What?"

He said grinning as Mia, groaned she was slowly coming back to her senses and would be sure to repay Isaac's act with one of her own.

Garet and Ivan only blinked as Jenna's red face seemed to darken as Garet entered the room.

"What was all the noise about?"

Ivan asked as Sheba followed and shut the door, a look of confusion coming onto her face as well.

"I dunno, I was only rubbing Mia's feet."

Isaac said with an innocent tone, Garet and Ivan blinking before bursting into laughter.

Sheba and Jenna only raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" The two asked in unison.

"I-Isaac! He's got magic fingers…"

Garet said grinning, as the golden haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry man but you do!"

Ivan only nodded as Mia seemed to return to the world of the living.

"Huh? Ivan? Garet? Jenna? Sheba? What are you all doing here?"

The five teens looked at the blue haired girl, Isaac only grinning as he wiggled his eyebrows at the blue haired girl.

"Oh…"

Her only words as she looked down at her hands which had became so much more interesting then anything else, well, anything that wasn't Isaac that is.

The two red heads and blondes only shook their heads as they each sat.

"Mia…we want you to know…we…we might have found you a cure…."

Mia blinked a small frown upon her face.

"Who….who told you?"

"No one…we just kinda…figured it out after we were told by Miss Dora about what happened ten years ago….so it all kinda just….fit together."

Sheba said as her friends all nodded slowly.

Isaac was quiet as he sat by Mia, "Ok then…lets here it…"

His voice seemed almost cold, as his hand intertwined with Mia's.

"Well…I'm sure you guys know about…the DNA strand…."

Isaac only nodded as Ivan began. His eyes turning towards Mia's whose own eyes were doing the same.

"Well…in theory…if you two were to…procreate…then the strand should in theory form….inside Mia…."

Isaac and Mia blinked, a strong blushed across their faces as they looked at one another.

"What do you mean? I…I don't under stand, I thought…that…that only …"

Jenna smiled, "No…it's…the strand inside another human….it's all in Dr. Picard's research…Mia…if you have a baby…while your pregnant…the baby's blood will save you…."

Isaac frowned, "So she'd have to….give up her baby?"

He asked, his voice a bit shaken at the thought.

"No, she wouldn't have to, a mother and her child share blood through the umbilical cord."

Sheba said smiling, Mia looking to Isaac who seemed to be taking it all in.

"So….she'll be safe? Completely cured…and the baby would be fine?"

"Better then fine, your kid could save millions of lives with just a drop of its blood."

Both blinked, frowning as their friends smiled gently.

"I know it's a lot to take in…and we know it's not really our business but…we want you two to be happy…."

Garet began only to have Isaac silence him with a look.

"Look…guys…we really appreciate it for all your work…but...I think we've already solved the problem…" Isaac said softly as he wrapped an arm around Mia, she breathed deeply while snuggling against Isaac, all was quiet and then the four erupted into cheer, as each lunged for one or the other.

The day was spent celebrating the return of Mia and Isaac's relationship, the completion of the 'Fem Flares' and as all wished, Mia's health.

The night seemed to last forever as Isaac and Mia lay in bed, some ungodly hour after the party had died down, and all had been cleaned. Isaac smiled happily, as he kissed Mia's forehead, her own smile hidden in the darkness as she snuggled Isaac, his warm skin more then enough to keep her warm in the cold weather.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Each said as they smiled once more, Mia snuggling into Isaac's strong chest before both fell into the land of dreams and fantasies.

In the City of Lemura, Dr. Picard smiled snidely as Mia's singing image came, as the news reported.

"Mia, of the hottest new band the 'Fem Flares' is the lead singer, as the they performed last Saturday, the flares heated things up as Jenna, the founder of the band sent things into over load with a new song before the blue haired head liners appereance. More on the fem flares at 11."

Dr. Picard only smiled still as he flicked off the his television, his eyes ever watchful as he knew he saw a golden haired boy grabbing Mia's hand, both smiling as they left the stage.

"I've found you….both of you…"

---

FanKnight: o0o0o0o0 scary! Only 3 chapters left ppl!

Isaac: awww EVIL! Review please!

Mia: YES! Please review!1

FanKnight: sorry about not updating this in awhile, had a TON of work to do on my project for American literature so…yeah…

Isaac/Mia/FanKnight: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!


	13. Chapter 13

FanKnight: Well This is one of a three part ending to, YOU guessed it! 'Crazy'!

Isaac: WHY did it take you SO long to update?

Mia: Yes, please explain! Or I'll have to hurt you again..

FanKnight: mommy! Ok ok! Well, I had A LOT of work, being smart sucks sometimes!

Isaac/Mia: Blah blah! WRITE BOI!

FanKnight: EEP! Ok ok!

Isaac: He does not Own Golden Sun!

It'd been four months from the 'Fem Flares' Final concert before they took a well deserved break from the world of concerts, touring and rock n roll. With High school no longer an 'obstacle' the group had settled near Vale in an apartment complex.

Isaac sighed as he whipped his brow of sweat, a small smile to the slightly bulging Mia, who carried in a light box. The golden haired man adorned a cat like grin as the blue haired beauty rose an eyebrow in suspicion. Before the female could react, the golden haired man had swept her off her feet, both laughing as two slim arms wrapped about the man's tan neck.

"Isaac! Come on now. Put me down we need to finish unpacking!"

"Aww, but if I do I wont get to hold you again until we're done!"

"If you don't we'll never be done…"

With a sigh of regret, the man gave a forced nod of agreement and set his lady on the bare mattress. Shutting and locking the apartment's door, the golden haired man began to unpack one of many a boxes.

Mia only smiled and began work herself.

With in three hours, only two boxes remained boxes that were full of books for their college classes in the fall. With tired smiles both fell back onto smooth silk sheets Mia had brought with her.

"Man I'm beat…."

"Isaac…."

"Yes Mia?"

"I hate to bother you…but…I'm hungry."

Isaac blinked for a moment, then another before laughing and kissing his soon to be wife's forehead.

"That's ok, what are you in the mood for? I'll go get it while you take a shower, you look more worn then I do."

Mia's smile was gentle as she sat up, patted her bulging stomach slightly.

"Mmm…oh…fries and milkshakes?"

"Fries and Milkshakes it is then, I'll be right back…then I'll help you wash up."

With the last part said, Mia flustered knowing full well what those words really meant. Isaac's grin giving her knowledge even more power. With a slight chuckle, the golden haired man kisses his fiancé's cheek and left for the nearest burger king.

Mia only smiled and watched as Isaac drove off, smiling she locked the door. Making sure to lock and seal every possible way in before gathering her night gown and heading into the bathroom.

She slipped her overly large shirt off, followed by her remaining clothing. Turning the knob for the hot water, she turned the cold water knob as well, but only slightly; not wanting to be scolded.

As the hot water, began to beat against the porcelain of the tub, Mia sighed and looked in the mirror. Her smooth perfect body still as radiant as ever, as she moved her hands about her stomach slowly. A small blush crossing her face as her mind slipped back to that night so many months ago. That heat of passion, the feeling of her loves heart in tempo with her own.

Her shower seemed to be endless, taking long enough for Isaac to return she was some what disappointed when she finished before he did. With a small sigh, she turned the water off, slipping from the shower and wrapping a towel about her. Wrapping her hair in another, she frowned as she opened the bathroom door.

"Isaac?"

Her voice echoed the room as the door wafted open and closed, a golden haired man laid out across the floor a bag of food and two drinks spilt across the floor, and that's when she felt it. A gasp as the cold tip of a pistol pressed against the back of her neck.

"Come quietly and he lives…"

The voice was dark, sinister and some what cold. She shivered and nodded.

"I-isaac…"

It was but a whimper as she was forced out of the apartment, and into a rather long black limo. As the door opened a blue haired man stepped out, smirking as he bowed before the lead singer of one of the world's hottest bands.

"Hello Mrs. Sol is it now? I apologize for this rude beckoning but you and I have much business to discuss, please join me."

His hand out to the limo, biting her lip she regretted it but followed the man's words.

As the golden haired man awakened and hour and a half later, he jumped up. Growling as dried blood matted the back of his head. With a wince as he inspected his wound with his finger he looked outside. Eyes widening he called out for his wife to be.

"Mia!"

With a quick search of the apartment he growled and ran outside, only to find tire marks, and a single light blue towel, the scent of mint and frost still lingering from his woman's hair.

"Mia…."

As the began to set, he knew some where deep down. It was the beginning of the end.

To Be Continued….

FanKnight: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

Isaac/Mia: EVIL!

FanKnight: Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14 The End

**FanKnight: Oh low and behold! The Final Chapter in my epic and slightly insane story!**

**Mia: Oh boy, the reviews have gone to his head….**

**Isaac: I like it! **

**Mia: oh not you too Isaac!**

**Isaac: hehe, yup! He doesn't own Golden Sun OR the Song he rewrote to fit the ending chapter!**

**Mia: Oh lord, help me!**

**FanKnight: BUAHAHHAHAHAH!**

**Isaac: yay for the insane over worked author! **

-----

They stood in the cold winter of December, they're faces sullen with the lose of they're friends. Jenna's head upon Garet's shoulder, Sheba's face buried in Ivan's shoulder, Fehzi's arms tightly around Felix. The group had lost two, and gained one. It was strange now, looking at the graves of two of the worlds most exceptional people, and yet they gave it all up to save the small group now mourning they're deaths.

It had started the moment; Dr. Picard had taken Mia from Isaac's apartment. It marked the beginning of the end, Garet new all to well.

Isaac drove, fast, uncaring of what happened to him at this moment. Parking rather abruptly he left his car door open, as he ran up to his best friend's door. Banging, true it was the middle of the night but this was an emergency.

Movement could be heard on the other side of the door, with a groan the fierier red headed man opened the door, with some displeasure upon his face.

"Isaac? What's wrong…why are you here…it's…1:15 in the morning"

"She's gone…he…he took her…"

"What!"

"He…he took her….his men…they…I didn't even….she's gone…."

"Isaac…come on in man, I'll get the others over here….we'll find her…we'll get her back…"

As the brave duet began a plan to rescue Mia, where ever she'd been taken. The singer in fact was far away, on a rather well known Island known as Lemuria.

Dr. Picard grinned as he walked about Mia, sitting on a guest room bed. Her eyes some what dull as she ignored his words.

"Let…me leave.."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear…as you know I need you're child's blood, just a drop my dear…then I shall set you free.."

Mia's eyes narrowed, as she stood her fists clenched.

"Go …to hell…"

Dr. Picard only laughed at this, his long light blue hair swaying as he did. Cold blue eyes seemed to shine brightly as the female seemed to sink into despair staring into her captor's eyes.

"There…you see…you are in hell my dear…."

"He'll come for me…and then…then you'll be sorry…"

Dr. Picard smiled some what calmly as he walked from Mia's holding room. He stopped at her door, an odd look about his face.

"I'm counting on it my dear…."

Tears forming in her eyes, she fled unto the pillows of her bed. The doors to her room, shutting and locking with an echoing 'click' she let herself sob. Her eyes shimmering with fading hope she gripped the sheets of her bed and looked out the barred windows.

She wouldn't let this mad man have her child, and she would give Isaac a reason to stay away. She'd use what she was god given to do it too, even if it killed her in the process.

However, her plan was too little to late, the sun setting the outline of her love, her life could be seen with her friends, her band mates running behind him, as they seemed to storm Dr. Picard's 'castle' of sorts.

With tears in her eyes, she banged on her door. Guards rushing to see what was the matter, Mia's voice echoing through the castle, causing all to stop. Music seeming to play through out the people's souls as her voice echoed the 'castle' of Lemuria.

"_In sleep he came for me, in dreams took me away..."_

"_His voice it called for me, and steals my name…"_

"_Do I dare dream again? For now I know…"_

"_The Doctor of Lemuria is there…."_

"_Inside my mind…" _

Mia's hands clenching her head tightly, tears flowing from her eyes as her voice echoed through the castle, she ran now, faster and faster until she stopped. Her captor's voice causing her body to freeze in fear.

"_Won't you stay with me."_

"_Our destine entwined"_

"_My power over you, grows stronger yet. "_

"_Even as you turn from me, to glance behind." _

"_The Doctor of Lemuria is there inside your mind." _

His voice, though he sang like a fallen angel, his voice brought shivers to her body and her soul. Stepping back she sang back, warning Isaac and her friends to stay away, he was near.

"_Those who see your face, step back in fear." _

"_I am the only light –"_

Mia shook her head, turning to run only in fear to be cut off mid warning. Dr. Picard's hand lunging for her throat, he too could hear Isaac's foot steps and shouts for his loves name.

They had made it past security, it would be over tonight, whether the child was ready or not, it would be his. Tonight.

"_A pity they can't hear…"_

"_For my spirit and my voice is the only light they hear…"_

Dr. Picard sung deeply, causing the angel of music's rescue party to hurry even more. They could hear foot steps at a fast pace moving away in a hurry.

"Mia!"

Isaac shouted, as he burst through the level's door. His voice echoing as a wisp of blue hair turned the corner.

"_The Doctor of Lemuria is there…inside…my mind…" _

Mia's voice echoed near, it seemed to have gone up an octave in fear and in hurry.

"_He's there….the Doctor of Lemuria…"_

"_He's there….the Doctor of Lemuria…"_

Mia's voice seemed to tremble as the Doctor came closer still, she ran up a flight of stairs. It would lead to the roof, from their, she would have to hope.

Dr. Picard only laughed as he gave chase, egging Mia on to keep her hopes of a rescue alive.

"_Sing… Angel of Music…."_

"_Aaaahh-ahh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahh-ahhh."_

Her voice echoed the building, like an angel plea for help. It wasn't a scream, but a call from the heavens.

"_Sing…my angel…"_

"_Aaaahh-ahh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahh-ahhh."_

"_Sing…."_

With each of Mia's plea for help, the doctors voice seemed to match the rise in octave with a lower octave, his anger building as she was now high and loud enough for people to take notice, but his made attempt to catch her took way over all other senses, as yet he still egged her on.

"_Sing…for me…"_

"_Aaaahh-ahh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahh-ahhh."_

"_Sing!"_

"_Aaaahh-ahh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahh-ahhh."_

As both reached the roof of the 'castle' in Lemuria, Mia turned, her feet to the edge. Her face flushed from running, and singing she edged back more as she shook her head. Yet she knew she had to go on, it was her only hope, her only life line.

"_Sing…..my angel of Music…."_

His voice was cold, like ice yet he pressured her on. He wanted to break her of all hope before he took her life and the child with in her for himself.

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_

"_Sing for **me**!"_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Her arms out as she gave her last plea, her eyes seemed to be dazed as tears flew from her eyes, the high altitude of the castle allowing the winds to steal her angelic tears. She looked down, a rather large ring of water about this castle, she found it odd yet comforting.

"Come now Mia, there is no escape."

The Doctor held his hand, thinking it her only option truly. She knew better though, she had but one option and truly hoped Isaac would keep his promise.

Her breathes in gasps as her child's birthing was near. Her eyes clenched shut as she held her arms out , her body now like a cross. She seemed to glow as the spot light of a helicopter coming for her shinned to tell her everything was alright.

"No! I won't let her go!"

Dr. Picard shouted as he pulled a hand gun from the back of his pants. Cocking the hand gun he pointed it towards Mia, with a sick and insane smile upon his face.

"Alex Picard, put the gun down. This is the Lemurian police. "

"No…no…I won't let her go!"

With an even more insane look he held a hand to Mia still.

"Come Angel of Music, let us end this."

Mia only looked up onto the starry not, the heavens seemed to shimmer even brighter as she fell back, her last words echoing through Alex's mind as he screamed her name.

'Isaac…I love you…'

"Isaac"!

"Mia!"

As she fell from the top story of the castle, Isaac had jumped from the level's window. Catching her, and holding her to him tightly they hugged tightly. Seconds later, both were submerged in the modern day 'mote' of the castle.

"No…."

The only words Garet could speak as he held Jenna close, the groups tears could not be stopped.

The group stood at the graves of the two, sad smiles all around. Their bodies were never found. A search team was sent out, but after several months of nothing, not even a clue the group had given up. Though the young teens never gave up, it was now clear they were gone.

Isaac's mother and Mia's father only smiled when ever people asked of their children. They knew some where deep down, their kids were still alive.

Fifteen years passed so quickly for the remaining FemFlares and their loves. The band released several platinum records but none sold as high as the first. With out the blue flare, the band split ten years into their records.

Now, Jenna the leader of the FemFlares sits in Vale High's auditorium, the school's orchestra and band set about the stage. She'd spent some of her free time at the Vale College of Arts, and now was the proud owner of a master in the performing arts.

She and Garet had married just after Mia and Isaac were pronounced dead. Their love a some what of a healing patch for the hole in their hearts from the loss. She was happy, their first child born only a month after their marriage, both happy as they set forth on their journey.

Felix and Fehzi too were married, both in the music business. One a recording company C.E.O, the other a music teacher at the local college.

Ivan and Sheba took a while to join the little club but, soon followed suite. Now the parents of triplets they found a happy life as writers, both having number one sellers in their categories.

The red headed art director motioned for the next audition for the lead role in the play she'd written in memory of her friends, and of their experiences.

"Please state your name, age and grade."

Her violet eyes molded to the paper as girl with long golden hair and angelic blue hair walked unto the stage. She was dressed in jeans, a faded jean jacket about her as she held the audition paper in her hands nervously.

"Elizibith Sol..16..Y-year 3."

Jenna only nodded, writing the correct information. Never giving a thought to the unique name the child possessed.

"You may begin the song...when your ready, the music will start after your first measure."

The girl only nodded, folding her piece of paper and pulling her long locks into a pony tail she pocketed the paper and took the microphone from the stand.

Taking a breath she looked unto the ceiling before shutting her eyes.

"_Think of me"_

"_Think of me fondly"_

"_When we've said good bye "_

"_Remember me once in awhile please promise me you'll try. "_

Jenna's head shot up, her eyes wide. The girls voice, it echoed the very room like an angel's as the girl sung the band and orchestra started, people from outside coming in at once to see who could sing in such a manor. The instruments started gently and worked their way into her angelic melody as she worked her way into the rhythm of the music.

"_When you find that once again"_

"_You long to take your heart back"_

"_And be free"_

"_If you ever find a moment"_

"_Spare a thought for me."_

The instruments took over as the girl took her three measure rest. Soon the auditorium was filled, people just standing to listen to the heavenly voice. Soon her rest was over, Jenna on the edge of her seat to hear more.

"_We never said"_

"_Our love was ever green"_

"_Or as unchanging as the sea"_

"_But if you can still remember stop and think of me…"_

"_Think of all the things we've shared and seen"_

"_Don't think about the things which might have been.."_

"_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned."_

"_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind."._

"_Recall those days, look back on all those times"_

"_Think of the things we'll never do"_

"_There will never be a day when I won't think of you…"_

"_Flower fate"_

"_The Fruits of summers fate"_

"_They have their seasons so do we"_

"_But please promise me, that sometimes you"_

"_Will"_

Jenna's eyes widened, it was there was no doubt now. This girl…this child before her…

"_Think" _

She had to be, there was no doubt about it…she just had to be, the name, the eyes, the hair…the voice…she just had to be….

"_O-oo-oo—oooo—oooo—ooooooof **me**!"_

Upon the last line, Her voice rose to a goddess octave, it was blissfully painfully high as the note called for. As she finished the song she took a bow the room bursting into applause, Jenna rising, tears in her eyes. The girl only smiled as the curtains closed.

----

FanKnight: BUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Mia/Isaac: I like the end!

FanKnight: Why thank you!

Isaac: Once again, he does NOT own any of these songs!

Mia: oh please, please review! That was so wonderful!

FanKnight: Splee!


End file.
